


Star Crossed

by NatLannister



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Niall, Louis-centric, Love, M/M, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson Fluff, Niall-centric, Nouis, Protective Louis, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, niall au, protective over Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatLannister/pseuds/NatLannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Horans and Tomlinsons, two powerful families have hated each other for as long as they can remember. Each own rival banks and disrupt the peaceful city of Los Angles with constant fighting. The fighting seemed to never end.</p><p> But one day everything changes when the children of the families meet. For Niall and Louis it is love at first sight. The only problem is they don't know they are sworn enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifzi0531](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/gifts).



> Thank you ifzio531 for the amazing prompt. I hope you like it. It was a lot of fun to write because I am sucker for those kinds of stories.

Troy and Johannah Tomlinson moved from England to America more than 30 years ago. Together they built one of the biggest banks in America. Their huge skyscraper building was located in Los Angeles. The business was named Tomlinson and it appeared Troy and Johannah had no competition. But then everything changed when the Horans came to town. They built a skyscraper right across the street from the Tomlinsons. The Horans hailed from the country of Ireland and opened up another bank much to the Tomlinsons dismay.

On that day the feud between the two banks began. Fights would break out between their workers and the city of Los Angeles was thrown into chaos. The Tomlinsons gave birth to a son named Louis while the Horans had a boy named Niall. The boys grew up to hate the opposing business. The violence and fights seemed to never end. But one day everything would change.

Michael was walking around the town with his friend Calum. They worked for The Horans and were picking up some lunch for their bosses. Michael who at the moment hair was dyed red was holding a takeout box. Calum joked around with his friend unaware they were being followed. Luke and Ashton, who worked for The Tomlinson’s, spotted the two employees and decided to give them some trouble. The two boys ran ahead of the Horans workers.

Luke leaned against a wall and gave Michael the middle finger. Michael stopped dead in his tracks and asked, “are you giving me the finger?”

Luke smirked and responded, “I do give the middle finger, but not to you.”

Michael knew Luke was lying and began to get ticked off. “Do you want to fight?”

“Only if you throw the first punch” Luke answered. The movement was swift and neither boy knew who started the fight. It didn’t really matter as they tackled themselves to the ground. Michael managed to punch Luke square in the face. Ashton quickly ran to his friend’s aid, but was stopped by Calum. 

All hell broke out in the courtyard as more workers of both businesses joined the fight. Bystanders ran away from the fight, but many left with cuts and bruises.

Luke pushed Michael off of him and got up. He kicked Michael in the gut. Calum threw Ashton to the ground and smacked Luke in the back of the head.

Harry came running out of the Tomlinson building and went to the fight. He was nervous, if they were caught by Paul again they would be in serious trouble. “Please stop fighting” the curly haired boy pleaded. “If Paul catches us, there will be consequences.”

No one seemed to listen to Harry as the fighting continued. Harry saw a figure walking towards him. “Liam,” Harry muttered to himself. Harry was terrified of Liam. For one thing Liam was just made of muscle, while Harry was as skinny as a tree. “Liam please help me break up the fight” Harry begged taking a couple steps away from the muscled boy.

“Now why would I want to do that?” Liam taunted grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt.

Harry closed his eyes knowing what was coming next. “Please Liam. I don’t want us to get in trouble,” Harry whimpered, not really wanting to get punched in the face.

The punch never came though, as Paul the chief of police entered the scene. He scoffed at the mess in front of him. He was pissed beyond words. Liam threw Harry to the ground and went back to the Horan side.

Paul watched Harry get up. “Harry care to explain to me what happened?” the police chief asked. Out of the all people for some reason Paul trusted Harry the most. Maybe it was because his son was friends with Harry and always spoke so highly of him. Paul knew Harry wouldn’t lie unlike everyone else.

“Yes sir” Harry replied, cleaning the dirt off of himself.

By this time, Troy and Johannah, the owner of The Tomlinson and Maura and Bobby, owners of The Horan came outside.

Troy and Bobby shot each other glares when they met eyes. “What seems to be the problem?” Bobby questioned, his eyes never leaving Troy.

“Your little workers have gotten into another fight. If something like this happens again I will shut down your businesses” Paul threatened. “Now I will talk to each business separately to hear each sides of the story. Horans you are up first.” Bobby and Maura led Paul up to their office.

Johannah shook her head, mad that Paul picked The Horans to go first. “Harry can you please go check on your cousin Louis” the woman requested.

“Yes ma’am. I will find him once I am done talking with Paul” Harry responded, heading off to wait for the police captain.

Troy led his wife back to their office. They had a lot of work that needed to be done. Running a multimillion business is time consuming. 

After Paul gathered information from both businesses, he bid them farewell, but not without another warning. He needed to get back to the station. Public fights always required a lot of paperwork and eye witness reports. Today was going to be a long day.

The Tomlinsons swore revenge on The Horans. They would destroy those Irish people even if it killed them. Troy and Jahannah were here in Los Angeles first. They built a giant skyscraper and started a banking businesses and became filthy rich. Then one day the Horans came. They built an even bigger skyscraper then The Tomlinsons and opened their own banking business. The hate between them only grew from that day when The Horans first moved to the city.

******

“Louis wait up” Harry called out, running after his cousin. Louis stopped and looked at Harry with sad eyes. “Are you still moping about that boy?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes. Louis can be so dramatic sometimes.

“He wasn’t just some boy. He was the one” Louis argued, his eyes beginning to water. “You wouldn’t understand. I will never find anybody like him.”

“Sure” Harry said, sarcastically. Harry knew Louis was overreacting and acting like a baby. Louis didn’t even go out with that boy for more than two months.

Meanwhile, Niall Horan was trying on the tenth suit today. He spun around in the mirror and tried to get a feel of the clothing. “What do you think of this one Liam?” the blond boy asked, giving his cousin a smile. He did a couple of poses, but was ignored by his cousin. Niall cleared his throat loudly. 

Liam looked up from his phone, and shook his head no. He muttered, “you know when Aunt Maura asked me to look after you, this was not what I had in mind.”

“But I need help picking out the perfect outfit for tonight” Niall whined, stomping his foot for dramatic effect. “It’s not every night when you meet eligible bachelors to marry.”

“I know” Liam sighed. “I’ll pay more attention.”

After 5 more suits, both boys agreed on the last one. The black pants were tight, but not too tight. They showed off his long skinny legs and butt. The jacket went down to his waist and was the same color black as the pants. The shirt was ocean blue and made Niall’s eyes pop out. The shirt compliments his eyes. “It’s perfect” Niall squealed, jumping up and down. Liam rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help and feel excited for his cousin.

Zayn walked into the changing room and felt his breath catch in his throat. “You look amazing, Niall” he commented, taking all of Niall in.

“You really think so?” Niall asked, his cheeks turning red.

“Definitely” Zayn agreed, kissing Niall on the hand. “I just came by to say hi. I will see you tonight.”

“Why are you here?” Liam questioned.

“Paul sent me to get a few more eyewitnesses from this morning” Zayn answered. “I just wanted to see Niall before tonight. And now that I know how handsome he is going to be tonight, I can go home happily.”

“Bye Zayn” Niall called out, when his friend left. Zayn waved and shut the door. Zayn was somehow friends with both businesses. Well was friends with their kids, because the parents were scary. Paul was Zayn’s father and Zayn was on the track to taking over the police force when his dad retired.

“Still don’t understand why you can’t date Zayn” Liam huffed, crossing his arms.

“How do you keep forgetting he is straight” Niall reminded, trying to suppress his giggle.

Zayn decided to stop by and see Louis, before heading back to the police station. He found Louis sitting on a park bench next to Harry. “Why you do you look so sad Louis?” Zayn said, sitting down next to his friend.

“He’s still sad about Josh” Harry groaned, starting to get frustrated.

Zayn couldn’t believe how sad Louis was over Josh. He really didn’t think his friend liked Josh that much. He wanted to help Louis, but he didn’t know how. He needed to do something that would help take Louis’s mind off of Josh and help him find a new boyfriend.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Zayn jumped up and exclaimed, “I know what can help.”

“What?” Louis asked.

“Let’s just say the Horans are throwing a party tonight and they're going to be tons of boys your age there. The family is trying to find a suitable husband for their son. So there will be lots of single boys there since the son can only choose one boy” Zayn explained, beaming with excitement.

“But I don’t want to go to a party and meet someone new. I want Josh” Louis whined, making his lip pout.

Harry groaned, “you are going to the party even if I have to drag you there.”

“Fine I’ll go” Louis agreed, not really wanting to argue with Harry. “But how are we going to get in?”

“Just leave that to me. Be ready by 6” Zayn ordered, before leaving his friends.

Harry jumped up. “Come on we need to pick you out an outfit. We only have a couple of hours to get ready.”

“You sound like a girl Harry” Louis commented, allowing Harry to pull him up from the bench.

“Shut up” Harry growled, “you need to look perfect for tonight, if you want a new boyfriend.”

Harry hurried back to Louis’s room and went through all of his cousin’s suits. After finding the perfect outfit, Harry gave it to Louis.

Louis grudgingly put on a suit. It was like any normal suit, nothing special or over the top. Harry begged and begged for Louis to let Harry do his hair, and finally Louis gave in. The boy had his hair blown out and gelled. The hair was so gelled that not even a hurricane could make his hair move. Louis looked in the mirror and commented, “I think you might have gone a little overboard with the gel.”

“Yea” Harry agreed blushing. “I’m sorry. I just wanted you to look perfect.”

“It is perfect Harry. Thank you so much” Louis said, hugging his cousin. “You’re the best.” Harry hugged back, and the two boys held each other for a couple seconds.

A knock on the door interrupted the cousins. Harry opened the door to reveal Zayn. “You guys ready?” he asked, looking at Harry and Louis. He added, “you both look really handsome by the way.” Harry smiled at Zayn’s compliment.

“You ready Louis?” Harry questioned, seeing how nervous the boy was.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go before I change my mind” Louis replied, walking out of the door.

Niall paced around his room biting his nails. “What if no one likes me?” the blond speculated, “what if I don’t find a boyfriend.”

“You will” Liam promised, getting off the bed. “Please stop worrying. Everything will be fine. They are going to love you and if they don’t I will beat them up.”

Niall giggled, “thanks you always know the right thing to say.”

“That’s what I do” Liam responded. Liam checked his watch and saw the party was about to start. “We need to go downstairs or else you are going to be late for your own party”.

“That would be pretty funny” Niall commented, but nonetheless he followed his cousin to the elevator.

Niall’s father waved his son over and they stood welcoming the guests. After a short time, the blond wandered away from his dad and began to explore the party. None of the boys were striking his interest. Many looked like total douchebags. That’s not to say the guys weren’t hot because they were. Niall couldn't help, but stare at the good looking boys. One of them had a six-pack. Niall found that out when the boy decided to take off his shirt. Several lads copied the boy and now people were taking off their shirts left and right. Niall wasn’t complaining though.

The guys were great looking, but none of them had an interesting personality. Niall was looking for the one. If the blond dated anyone here, Niall knew the relationship wouldn’t last long.

Louis was bored. Sure there were plenty of hot guys here, but Louis still missed Josh. No one at the party compared to Louis’s ex boyfriend. Not even shirtless boys could help raise Louis’s spirit. At some point Harry and Zayn grew tired of Louis’s sulking, so they left him. Harry was currently on the dance floor grinding against some boy. Zayn disappeared in the crowd, probably off making out with some random chick.

The music was too loud for Louis and the blinking lights were beginning to give him a headache. To help his now throbbing head, Louis made his way to the balcony. He slid the door open and quickly shut it. The music now sounded distant and muffled. He sighed in relief and stood against the railing. The view of the city was breathtaking. 

A clearing of a throat indicated Louis was not alone. He whipped around and saw a boy his age emerge from the shadows. “Are you escaping from the party too?” the boy asked Louis.

Louis nodded his head and answered, “yea the music is too loud for me.”

“Do you think the party is a little too much?”

“Yes” Louis agreed. “They went way over the top.”

The mystery boy came fully out of the darkness at this comment and sighed sadly. Louis sucked in his breath when they met eyes. The boy in front of him was perfect. His hair was dyed blond, but Louis could see his brown roots. The blond's eyes were a deep blue and Louis could feel himself drowning in them. The boy’s suit fit his body perfectly showing off his skinny body. For the first time that night, Louis wasn’t thinking about Josh. “I’m Niall” the blond said, waving slightly at Louis.

“You’re Irish” Louis informed Niall.

Niall gasped, “really I had no idea. Did you know you are British”

Louis cracked a smile. “What I had no idea. My parents have a lot of explaining to do” Louis joked, earning a giggle from Niall.“I’m Louis by the way.” Niall seemed easy to talk to and since Louis was bored out of his mind and feeling lonely he asked, “want to join me on the balcony and like talk?”

Niall nodded his head and both boys sat down on the ground. The blond was blown away by Louis. No other lad in the party compared to him. His light blue eyes were hypnotizing to Niall. All the other guys wore over the top outfits trying to impress the blond, but Louis didn’t. Louis wore a simple suit almost like he wasn’t trying to draw attention to himself. It was almost like Louis didn’t come to the party to wow Niall.

“What do you want to talk about?” Niall asked, staring into Louis’s eyes. Louis didn’t care what they talked about as long as he got to hear Niall’s voice.

“Let’s just play 20 questions” Louis suggested. Niall nodded his head enthusiastically. “I’ll go first then. What is your favorite color?”

“Blue” Niall responded, without even having to think. “What kind of music do you like?”

Louis had to think about this answer. “I really like Coldplay, The Fray, and Plain White T’s.”

“Me too” Niall exclaimed. “I love the song Hey There Delilah.”

Louis exclaimed, “that is my favorite song by the Plain White T’s.” 

“It’s your turn to ask a question” Niall said, after both boys stopped fangirling over the bands.

Louis thought for a moment and then asked, “if you could anywhere in the world where would it be?”

“Anywhere, but here” Niall admitted, averting his eyes from Louis’s gaze. Louis wanted to ask why, but he felt like he shouldn’t. He didn’t know Niall well enough yet. Maybe if they grew closer he would. “What is your favorite book?” Niall questioned, quickly changing the subject.

“Does Doctor Seuss count, because I hate reading books” Louis explained. Niall laughed and nodded his head yes.

“Don’t worry I hate reading too” Niall giggled.

“Do you like sports?” Louis asked, enjoying the conversation with Niall.

“Yes” Niall exclaimed. “I love watching golf, football, wrestling, and really anything else. I play golf at least three times a month. I do enjoy playing football and I don’t mean the American game.”

“I love sports as well” Louis agreed. “Football is my life. I play a big charity game every year.”

“Maybe we could watch the next match together” Niall suggested, his cheeks becoming bright red.

Louis smiled, “I would love that.”

“What is your favorite movie?”

Louis answered “Asking me to pick a favorite is like asking me to pick a favorite child. I really love comedy and action movies.” Niall nodded his head, clearly pleased with Louis’s answer. “Can you play an instrument?”

“Yes, I can play guitar” Niall said.

Louis was amazed. “Really do you think you could play for me? I would love to hear you play” Louis gushed.

“Sure I guess” Niall muttered. “Follow me and I’ll take you to the music room.” Niall held out his hand and Louis gladly grabbed onto it. Holding hands with Niall just felt right with Louis. Now that he had the blond’s hand he didn’t want to let go.

Niall weaved around the crowd, making sure Louis was always right behind him. They left the party room and walked through a couple more rooms. The two boys walked into a pitch black room. Niall let go of Louis’s hand and went to find the light switch. Louis sighed sadly when he was no longer holding the blond’s hand.

Suddenly the lights turned on, and Niall went right back next to Louis. “How do you know about this place?” Louis questioned, suddenly getting suspicious.

“I know this building pretty well I guess. Let’s just say I like to explore places” Niall confessed, trying not to give away too much information. “Can you play an instrument Louis?” Niall asked.

Louis’s heart did a flip hearing the blond say his name. It was the cutest thing ever. “I can somewhat play the piano, but I’m not that good” Louis answered, slightly embarrassed.

Niall couldn’t handle how adorable an embarrassed Louis was. Everything the boy did made Niall’s stomach fill with butterflies. Niall just really wanted to impress Louis and he hoped his guitar playing skills would do the trick. Taking Louis’s hand again, Niall led him to a stool. Niall noted how perfect Louis’s hand fitted into his. “Sit here” Niall ordered.

Louis did as he was told and watched Niall run over and grab his instrument. He strummed the chords, making sure all was in order. Everything seemed to be fine, so Niall started to play Use Somebody by Kings of Neon. Niall sang along quietly, scared Louis would hate his singing voice.

“You’re an amazing singer Niall” Louis beamed. “Can you sing a little louder, so I can hear your beautiful voice better?”

Niall obliged and sang louder. Louis clapped along with a giant smile on his face. The next verse Niall signaled for Louis to sing. Louis shook his head no. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Niall. “Please” the blond begged. “I promise I won’t laugh.”

How could Louis say no? Louis sang the next lyric making Niall gasp and stop playing. “Am I that bad?” Louis asked, beginning to feel self conscious.

“No” Niall stuttered. “You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.” Niall had stopped playing, because he was so taken back by Louis’s voice. The voice sent chills up Niall’s spine. It was perfect and Niall just wanted to hear the boy sing all day every day.

Niall picked up his guitar and started to strum the chords again. Louis though got up from the stool and ran over to the piano. He signaled for Niall to begin playing again. Louis played along with Niall and both boys sang.

Neither noticed when the song ended, they both too busy staring into each other’s eyes. Niall couldn’t get over how perfect Louis was. He was the blonde's dream boy. The person he had been waiting his whole life to meet. “Would it be too crazy if I asked you to kiss me right now?” Louis asked, not knowing he was speaking out loud.

“Only if you promise me it will be the most amazing kiss” Niall taunted, putting the guitar back on the stand.

Louis replied “Niall, I promise you will not regret kissing me.”

“Then stop talking and just do it already” Niall pleaded. Louis ran over to Niall and pushed him against the wall. Niall’s cheeks became a dark burgundy red. Being so up close and personal with Niall, Louis could finally see the little details of the blond. Louis couldn't help, but stare at the freckle on Niall’s cheek. Louis was shocked he hadn’t noticed it before. It was like he was seeing Niall again for the first time.

Louis’s heart began beating even faster, as he leaned in for the kiss. His heart was beating so loud he wondered if Niall could hear it. He closed his eyes and waited for Niall to find his lips. When their lips finally touched Louis felt fireworks. No kiss could ever compare to this one. The colleague of Niall’s filled Louis’s nose. The scent fit Niall it wasn’t too crazy like Old Spice. It was just right. Niall’s lips were soft and smooth. Louis guessed he wore a lot of chapstick. The kiss was sweet, making Louis want more. Louis pulled Niall closer and began running his hands down Niall’s back. Niall ran his fingers through Louis’s hair. Niall ignored the hair gel getting all over his hands.

Niall began to open his mouth, but quickly shut it when Louis’s phone rang. Louis pulled away from the kiss and removed his hands from Niall’s lower back. Niall huffed out in disappointment, trying to savor the kiss. Niall touched his lips, not being to get over how amazing it was.

Louis really just wanted to throw his phone out of the window, but he couldn’t. He checked and saw he had 10 missed calls from Harry and 20 missed text messages. Harry wanted to know where his cousin was. One text read that the party was dying down and they should leave before they are recognized. “I have to go” Louis said sadly.

“Oh” Niall sighed.

“Can I have your number?” Louis requested, scared the blond boy would say no.

“Of course” Niall responded happily, grabbing Louis’s phone. He quickly typed in his number and handed the phone back to the boy. “Tonight was amazing” Niall admitted. “Thank you for everything.”

“I should be the one thanking you” Louis said. “This won’t be the last you see of me. You can mark my words.” Louis wanted to give Niall one more kiss before he left. But he knew once he started kissing Niall he would never leave. The feeling he got when he was with the blond was addicting.

Louis backed away to the doorway and shot Niall one last look. “Call me” Niall requested, as Louis shut the door. Louis didn’t respond he simply pulled out his phone and dialed Niall. “Hello” Niall greeted.

“Was this fast enough?” Louis asked. Niall chuckled softly, a smiling spread across his face. “Is it bad I miss you already?” Louis questioned.

“No” Niall giggled into the phone.

Louis walked down the hallway and saw a very worried looking Harry. “There you are” he exclaimed at Louis.

“Got to go Niall. I’ll talk to you later” Louis promised, hanging up the phone before Niall could reply.

Harry glared angrily at his cousin. “Where have you been?” he questioned in a very pissed off tone. “Do you know I have been looking for you for the past hour?”

“Sorry” Louis apologized. “I got caught up with the most amazing guy.”

Harry squealed with delight, all the anger draining out of him. “You will tell me everything back at the Tomlinson building. I want all the details. But first let’s get out of here before we're caught.”

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis asked, in the elevator ride down.

“He stayed behind to help clean up” Harry told. “Since you know he is friends with the Horans. I don’t know how he can be friends with those people though. They are freaking crazy.”

“I agree. If I ever met a Horan, I wouldn’t hesitate to punch them square in the face” Louis said, squeezing his fist together.

********

Niall couldn’t get over what had happened. Never in a million years did he imagine the party his dad threw, would actually find him a boyfriend. Niall jumped up and down in excitement. Ever since Louis left he couldn’t stop thinking about him. The door to the music room opened and Zayn and Liam walked in. “Where have you been?” Liam asked the blond. He watched with a confused expression, as his cousin jumped excitedly.

“I met the most amazing guy” Niall gushed, his cheeks becoming bright red.

“Really” Zayn exclaimed, running over to his friend. He wanted all the juicy details. “Tell me more.”

“You sound like that Grease song” Liam joked, getting a giggle from Niall.

Zayn admitted, “it is a great song. But tell us what happened.”

“Well I went out on the balcony to clear my head, and then I saw him. He was perfect. We talked for a while and had a lot in common. And then I took him to the music room. And then he…...then he” Niall retold, getting too excited to finish.

“And then he what?” Liam asked, needing to know what happened next.

Niall smiled “he kissed me.” Liam went over to his cousin and joined in on the excitement. Zayn wrapped his arms around his friends, and soon the three boys were doing a happy dance.

“I’m so happy for you Niall” Liam stated honestly. He knew how worried the blond was about tonight. Seeing Niall so happy, made Liam overjoyed. Liam can’t stand seeing sad Niall, it breaks his heart. 

Zayn finally let curiosity get the better of him, as he questioned “What was his name? How much do you really know about him? Do you think you guys will even last? How long were you with him?”

Niall stopped dancing and stared at Zayn. “I think you went a little overboard on the questions. Turn your police mode off Zayn” Niall sassed, sticking out his tongue. He knew Zayn only meant the best. Zayn was very protective over the blond just as Liam was . “His name was Louis. I know a little about him, since we played the question game for a bit. I’m not sure how long we'll last.” Niall answered honestly. “And yea, did I answer all your questions?”

Zayn inhaled sharply when he heard the name Louis. It couldn’t be his Louis right? He decided not to bring it up, or at least not yet. “Well I should probably head out. I bet my dad is worried sick” Zayn said, checking his watch. Paul could send out the whole police force to look for Zayn, if he doesn’t come home soon. Zayn also had some investigating he needed to do.

“It is late. I’m going to head to bed” Niall added, hugging both boys goodnight. “Thank you both for being such amazing friends. I don’t know what I would do without you guys.”

Liam quickly said, “Niall you’re my cousin. I would do anything for you and your happiness. You’re my best friend. All I want to see is you being happy.”

“Same here except the whole cousin part” Zayn said. “I bid thee goodnight. I shall see you in the morning.” And with that Zayn headed home, the thoughts of Niall’s mystery guy running through his head. It couldn’t be his Louis.

Niall and Liam headed to their rooms. The bedrooms were right across from each other. “See in the morning” Liam called out, shutting his bedroom door.

Niall pulled out his phone and debated on whether or not he should text Louis. Finally he sent the boy “hey”. Moments later, Niall’s phone began buzzing against the dresser. Niall saw Louis was calling him. Picking up the phone, Niall taunted “did you miss my voice that much?”

“Hey it’s not my fault your accent is so sexy” Louis defended, putting a little sass in his voice.

“Yours isn’t so bad either” Niall playfully added, laying down on the bed. “Did you have fun tonight?” Niall asked. He really hoped Louis would say yes because Niall had the most amazing time. 

“Yes, meeting you was probably the highlight, well that and getting free beer” Louis answered jokingly, hoping to make Niall smile. Truthfully, the night went a whole lot better than Louis imagined. He not only met Niall, but he stopped thinking Josh.

Niall laughed into the phone, “are you always this sarcastic and funny?”

“Only with everyone I come into contact with. It is a blessing and a curse Niall.”Niall laughed again. It seemed that Niall laughed at everything Louis said. “Hey Niall can I ask you a question?” Louis requested, his heart beginning to beat a little faster.

“Sure.”

Louis took a deep breath to muster up some courage. “Do you want to go out on a date with me and eat food?”

“Well I do like food” Niall responded playfully. “I would love to go on a date with Louis. Just give me the time and place and I’ll be there.”

Louis did a little dance in his room, thankful that he was alone because his dance moves were horrendous. He was so scared Niall would say no. Now he was going on a date with the beautiful blond boy. “Thank you so much you won’t regret it” Louis promised, after realizing he hadn’t said anything for a couple seconds.

“I already am” Niall teased, silently though he was freaking out. 

“I’m hurt Niall.”

“Good” Niall laughed. “Hey Louis, what is your last name? I feel like that is something I should know if I am going to go on a date with you.”

Louis was taken aback by Niall’s question. Should he tell him his real last name or make up a fake one. What if Niall tried using Louis for the money. What if Niall hated the Tomlinsons. Niall was at the Horan party Louis remembered. He decided to play it safe and go with a fake last name. Once Louis knew more about Niall, he would tell him the truth. “It’s Styles” Louis lied.

Niall lied as well responding, “my last name is Payne.” Niall wanted to know Louis liked him for his personality, not because of a last name.

Louis yawned looking at his clock. It was already 3 in the morning and he had work tomorrow. “It is getting pretty late. I’ll talk to you later Niall.”

“Goodnight Louis. Thanks again for tonight” Niall yawned, hanging up the phone. He quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Sleep took a hold of Niall, and soon his snores filled the room.

The beeping of an alarm the next morning, woke Niall up from his slumber. He groaned loudly, trying to find the off button. After succeeding in turning off the alarm, Niall almost fell back to sleep. Just when he closed his eyes, Liam barged into his room. “Wake up” he screamed jumping, on the blond’s bed.

Niall pulled the covers over his head and hissed at his cousin. “Get up Niall” Liam ordered, ignoring Niall’s glares. “Your parents want you to tell them all about last night, since you did disappear from the party after like an hour.”

“Fine” Niall groaned. “Leave my room and let me get ready.”

Niall sat up and stretched. Last night felt like a dream to him, but he knew it was real because he had Louis’s number. Niall checked his phone and saw Louis had texted him good morning. He grinned as he typed back a similar message.

Throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tank top, Niall left his room. Liam was waiting outside and led Niall to his parents’ office. “What took you so long?” Liam questioned. “Did you even brush your hair or teeth?”

“Shit” Niall exclaimed. “Give me a minute.” Liam chuckled to himself and watched his cousin scurry back in his room. A few moments later, Niall emerged with a minty breath and brushed hair. “Better?” Niall asked.

“Better” Liam agreed, trying to contain his laugh. “Now you won’t kill everybody with your morning breath.”

The two boys walked to the elevator and went to the top floor. The lady at the reception desk sent them right through without even looking up from the computer. “Hello mother and father” Niall greeted, putting as little emotion in his voice as he could.

“Have a seat, Niall” Bob Horan ordered, pointing at the chair next to the desk. “Liam you may leave now. This is a family meeting.”

“Thank you for bringing our son up” Maura added, wanting to polite to their nephew. “Niall will come find you when he is done.”

Liam nodded his head “it was no problem Mrs. Horan. Niall I’ll be in my room.” Liam left the office closing the door lightly, so it wouldn’t make a sound.

“He is such a good boy” Maura commented. “His parents did a great job of raising him.”

“That is because his father is my brother” Bob revealed, giving his wife a cheeky smile. Maura rolled her eyes at her husband. “So Niall” Bob continued, “last night I threw you a huge party to find a boyfriend and what did you do. You hid out on the porch and in the music room the whole night. May I ask why?”

“I met someone father” Niall explained. “He was perfect and we are going out on a date soon.”

Maura shrieked with excitement “Thank god he finally found someone. I thought Niall would be single forever.”

“Thanks for the confident boost, mom” Niall huffed, crossing his arms.

Mrs. Horan quickly apologized. “What does he look like? Is he nice?”

“He is smaller than me and adorable. He has brown hair and light blue eyes. He seems nice, but I have only known him for one night” Niall described. He could never forget what Louis looked like. It was forever stuck in his brain. “And his name is Louis” Niall added.

“Well you need to go on a date with him right away” Bob ordered. “You must find out if he is the one. The faster you find the one the better it will be.”

“For who, me or the company?” Niall questioned.

“Both” Bob answered, beginning to gather his paperwork. He needed to get back to work. “You are dismissed now Niall. Your mother and I have work to do. Call up reception if you need us.”

Niall wished his parents goodbye and left. He guessed he wouldn't see his mom and dad again for another week. They lived and breathed in that office. Usually when Niall tried to call his parents, he was put on hold. He was treated like a customer not like their son. One time Niall waited an hour to talk to his parents. He swore if he ever heard the stupid music when he was put on hold, his head would explode.

That’s not to say Niall’s parents didn’t love him, they just weren’t the best at showing it. They believed gifts could buy their son’s love, but sadly it didn’t. Niall wanted his parents not expensive presents.

Niall went down to Liam’s room. He knocked on the door and soon came face to face with his cousin. “How did the meeting go?” Liam asked, attempting to read Niall’s face.

“It went okay. My parents seemed slightly concerned on me finding a boyfriend, but I think they are worried more about the company” Niall replied.

Liam disagreed, “Niall they love you and care about your happiness, they just don’t know how to show it.”

“I guess” Niall remarked sadly.

Louis woke up to see Harry creepily standing at the end of his bed. Louis screamed out in terror and threw a pillow at the boy. “What the hell are you doing?” Louis yelled, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light.

“I was trying to wake you up” Harry said, not looking his cousin in his eyes.

Louis shook his head, “no it looked like you were watching me sleep.”

“Well I was trying to figure out how to wake you” Harry confessed.

“Answer me this, how long were you standing there?”

“Maybe like 3 minutes.”

“Harry” Louis shrieked “you’re so creepy.”

Harry smiled proudly at Louis “thank you.” Harry jumped onto the bed and ordered “now tell me about last night and don’t leave out any details.”

“Can I at least get dressed and brush my teeth? I need to wake up more” Louis requested, pushing the covers off of him. Louis shoved Harry off of the bed, giving his cousin an annoyed glance.

Ok” Harry agreed, not wanting to get the wrath of Louis. “Meet me downstairs for breakfast.” Louis grabbed his phone and sent Niall good morning. He was afraid he sounded too clingy, but Louis didn’t care. He wanted to hear from the boy, he couldn’t stop thinking about. A couple minutes later, Louis saw Niall replied to him. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach, as he responded to the blond.

Louis ran downstairs to find Harry, after finally getting dressed. “I’m going out on a date” Louis exclaimed, to his cousin.

“Really? When?” Harry questioned.

“Umm that hasn’t been decided yet.”

“What’s this boy’s name?”

“Niall.”

“That name sounds really familiar” Harry commented. Harry shook his head getting rid of all suspicion thoughts. “ Anyway tell me about last night.” Louis did exactly that and went into full detail. He didn’t leave anything out, as he retold the event of the party. “Niall sounds amazing” Harry admitted.

“He is” Louis agreed. “I’ll see if I can make the date for tonight. I just really want to see him.”

“Well call him them” Harry encouraged, shoving Louis’s phone toward his cousin. “Do it before you change your mind or lose all your courage.”

Louis nodded his head and picked up his cell phone. He typed in Niall’s number and pressed call. After a couple rings, a familiar Irish voice said “hello.”

“Are you free tonight?” Louis asked, not bothering to say a greeting.

Niall took his time with the answer. “Let me check my invisible calendar.” Niall hummed, pretending to flip through the imaginary pages.

“Are you busy hanging out with imaginary friends?” Louis sassed. If Niall was going to tease him then Louis would tease the blond right back.

“As a matter of fact I am” Niall shot back playfully.

“Would they like to join us?” Louis questioned. Harry shot his cousin a confused look.

“Let me ask” Niall answered. “Hey Nemo and Dory, want to go out with Louis tonight?”

“Are those Finding Nemo characters? How old are you Niall 10?”

“I happen to be 11 years old thank you very much, and my fish friends say no. They want me to go out alone with you sadly. My fish much rather watch their favorite movie Jaws. But they say if I am not back in one piece, they will make you swim with the fishies.”

“I’ll make sure to take good care of you then. Before your fish friends threatened me, I was going to take you out to see my favorite chainsaw in the middle of the woods. Now I guess I’ll just take you out to dinner.”

“Good thing my fish friends have my back” Niall chuckled. “Text me the time and place and I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay I can’t wait” Louis exclaimed, giving Harry a thumbs up.

“I’ll see you tonight Louis” Niall said. “Now if you excuse me, I must take Dory and Nemo out for their daily walk.”

“Have fun walking your fish” Louis remarked, hanging up the phone.

Harry held up his hand and declared, “I don’t even want to know.”

Louis looked up all the restaurants in the area. He didn’t want to go anywhere too fancy, but he also didn’t want to eat with commoners. After much searching for what seemed like hours, Louis came across a small Italian restaurant. He rented the place out so him and Niall wouldn’t be disturbed on their date. If Niall asked why the place wasn’t packed, Louis would simply reply that the restaurant was small and not too many people knew about it. They would be meeting for dinner at 7, and Louis was beyond excited. He just hoped the Horans wouldn’t find a way to ruin his perfect night.

Niall was tearing apart his wardrobe, trying to find the perfect outfit. Liam laughed at his cousin and his struggle. Liam invited over Zayn to watch Niall slowly descend into madness. “Can you please let me help you?” Liam begged, after watching the blond go through his wardrobe for 2 hours. Niall’s struggle would be over, if he let his cousin and friend help him pick out an outfit.

“No I can do this on my own” Niall informed, being very stubborn. He wanted to do this by himself. He held up another shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. The shirt was wrinkled and old looking. He threw the shirt across the room and groaned in frustration. “Alright fine you can help me” Niall said, finally giving in.

Zayn quickly handed Liam 5 dollars, trying to be discrete. “What was that?” Niall questioned, catching Zayn in the act.

“We made a bet seeing how long you could go without asking for our help. And as you can see I won” Liam explained, shoving the money in his pocket.

“I thought you would have made it a little longer. If only you had held out for two more minutes” Zayn muttered, putting away his wallet.

“If I wasn’t so stressed about this date, I would be extremely offended right now.”

“Is the restaurant fancy?” Zayn asked, beginning to go through Niall’s clothes.

“I don’t know. Louis said anything I wear would look amazing.”

Zayn and Liam nodded their heads and went inside Niall’s wardrobe. Neither boy realized how deep the closest went. “How many clothes do you have, Niall?” Zayn hollered, from inside the wardrobe.

“Not sure. I just kinda keep buying clothes, and never get rid of the old ones” Niall replied.

“That definitely isn’t healthy or sanitary Niall” Liam stated, picking up clothes that more than 5 years old. Liam managed to find a shirt that Niall wore when he was 6 years old. “There are no words that can express how disgusted, and shocked I am right now” Liam declared, showing Niall the shirt.

Niall shrugged innocently. “I told you I don’t get rid of clothes.”

“This week me and you are going to go through your closet, and throwing out your old clothes” Liam promised, almost gagging when he found the underwear section.

“But that requires effort” Niall whined, falling back onto the bed dramatically.

Liam growled, making Niall quickly shut up. Zayn laughed at the exchange between the two cousins. Maybe him and Liam should have put on masks and gloves before entering the never ending closet. The mission to find Niall the perfect outfit had begun.

Niall heard Zayn and Liam talking about different shirts and possible outfits. The blond grew bored and pulled out his phone. He was on the 10th level of angry birds, when the two boys appeared. Liam was holding a pair of black tight ripped skinny jeans and black shoes. Zayn had a white shirt in one hand and a leather jacket in the other. “How’s this?” Zayn said, his face showing he wasn’t taking no for an answer. He did not want to go back inside Niall’s closest. 

“Awesome” Niall exclaimed, grabbing the outfit. He darted into the bathroom and put it on. 

Emerging with the clothes on, Niall looked at himself in the mirror. Liam fretted with straightening out the shirt. The white shirt hugged Niall’s chest showing off his muscles or lack of muscles. Zayn spiked up the blond’s hair and drowned it with hairspray. “My hair feels fake” Niall remarked, touching his hair.

“Yea, but it looks good” Zayn defended, spraying it one last time “that is how my hair looks so perfect all the time.”

The white shirt was a v-neck and showed off a little of Niall’s chest hair. Once the leather jacket was on, the outfit was complete. “Looking good Niall” Liam whistled, walking around Niall to make sure everything was perfect.

“Thank you so much for the help” Niall gushed, hugging Zayn and Liam.

“It wasn’t a problem” Zayn said. “But if this Louis guy tries anything stupid with you, tell me right away so I can kick his ass.”

“I’ll help” Liam added, cracking his knuckles. “No one messes with my little Niall.”

“Shut up” Niall groaned, looking at himself one final time in the mirror. “I should probably get going” Niall said, looking at the clock on his phone. “Don’t want to be late to my first date.”

“Call me when you get home” Zayn requested, beginning to pack up his belongings so he could head home. He needed to know the blond got home safely. “Because you know if you don’t call me, I’ll stay up the whole night worrying about you like the last time.”

“Don’t remind me” Niall muttered, trying to block out the memories of when he didn’t call Zayn. Let’s just say Zayn sent out the whole police force to try and find Niall. It was horrifying and Niall never wanted that to happen again.

Niall walked towards the door with the two boys right on his tail. He went to the bottom of the Horan building, and climbed into the limo in front of the business. Waving goodbye, the car took off. “Call me for anything” Liam yelled, as the car drove off.

Louis arrived at the restaurant a half an hour early. He watched the clock slowly click away. With each passing second, his fear grew that Niall was going to stand him up. “Why would he come?” Louis whispered to himself. “He is perfect way too perfect for you Louis.”

At 6:50 Niall walked into the little Italian place. He saw Louis at a table with his back facing the door. The blond quickly went towards him. “Hi” Niall greeted, when he realized Louis hadn’t noticed him come in. Louis jumped hitting his knee against the table. He yelped out in pain, making Niall laugh.

Louis stood up from his seat and stared at his date. “You look amazing Niall” Louis marveled. He couldn’t stop staring at Niall.

“You don’t look so bad yourself” Niall added, looking at Louis. Louis was wearing black pants and a black tank top. Over his shirt was light black jacket. Louis ran over to Niall’s seat and pulled the chair out for him. “You are such a gentleman” Niall remarked, sitting down in the chair. Louis pushed the blond in and went back to his seat.

“This place is nice” Niall observed, looking around the restaurant. On the walls were paintings of Italy and Italian dishes. The music in the restaurant was of course Italian and very soothing. “Do you come here often?”

“No, this is my first time here” Louis admitted, his cheeks becoming slightly pink.

The waiter came over and took the lads drink orders. Louis ordered a soda, while Niall got a beer. Louis was surprised “I didn’t know you drank.”

“Hey I’m Irish, having a beer is like having a soda” Niall explained, taking a sip of his drink. “Shall we play another round of the question game?”

“Sure, I would love to get to know you better” Louis answered, scooting his chair closer to his date. “How old are you Niall?”

“21”

“Same” Louis responded, happy to know him and Niall were close in age. It would be weird if Niall was a lot younger or older than Louis.

“Do you know what you want to do for the rest of your life?” Niall asked, hoping the question wasn’t too much for the first date.

“Wow way to go deep. I feel like my question was so crappy compared to yours.”

“Just answer it, Louis” the blond sassed, sticking out his tongue.

“My parents run a huge business and I guess I just always assumed I would take it over.”

“But do you actually want to”

“No one has ever asked me that” Louis confessed, staring at Niall. “I’m not sure actually. My whole life I have been told I would take over the business. I’m not sure what I want.”

“Maybe we can figure it out together” Niall offered, thinking about how him and Louis were in the same boat. “I am having pretty much the same problem with my family.”

“Aww I’m sorry Niall.”

“There is nothing you can do. Now ask the next question. This topic is way too sad.”

“Agreed” Louis laughed, lightening the mood. “What were you like as a kid?”

“I was a pretty funny child. I liked to perform for others. I just liked making people happy. Sometimes I would smile all day for no real reason. I mainly only hung out with my cousin, when I was little. He was and still is my best friend. Did I answer your question?”

“Yes, you sound like you were an awesome kid” Louis remarked, taking another sip of his drink.

“Thanks” Niall blushed. “What is your family like?”

“Well I’m an only child” Louis started.

“Me too” Niall butt in. “Sorry I shouldn’t have interrupted.”

“It’s fine Niall by doing so I learn more about you, so please interrupt me more.” Niall nodded his head and Louis continued, “My parents are great. They were around a lot when I was little. My dad is so funny. I get my humor and sarcasm from him. My mom is the sweetest most giving person. She runs a charity event, pretty much every month. Whenever she can give back she will. As I got older they got more consumed with work, but at least they were around for a majority of my childhood.”

“Your parents sound great. I wish mine were more like yours” Niall said sadly.

“I bet yours are amazing just like you Niall” Louis disagreed, not believing his date. “My next question is what made you want to learn how to play guitar?”

“It really isn’t that interesting. One day I just picked up the guitar and decided I needed to learn how to play it. I took lessons and became really good. I mainly just wanted to impress my parents. I thought that maybe if I played for them, they would actually be proud of me or at least pay attention to me. Do you know they have never heard me play guitar? They are too busy. They hardly ever leave their office. I learned guitar for them, what a waste” Niall described, staring at his lap.

“I’m so sorry Niall” Louis apologized, going over to the blond. Niall hadn’t even realized a tear had escaped his eye and fallen down his face. Louis gently wiped the tear away. Louis kissed Niall’s cheek and went back to his seat. Niall stroked his cheek, surprised by the actions of Louis. “I’m glad you learned how to play guitar. It just makes you even more incredible.”

“Thanks Louis” Niall said quietly. Niall had never told anyone why he played guitar. The blond just felt like he could trust Louis. He knew Louis would never hurt him.

The server came over and took their orders. Niall ordered a pasta primavera and Louis got the same thing.

“What kind of things make you laugh?” Niall asked, since it was his turn to ask a question.

“I laugh a lot at sarcasm and really stupid jokes. I also laugh when people get hurt and fall over. Sometimes I just sit in the park and watch people trip.”

“I never knew you were so evil” Niall gasped, trying to hide his smile.

“Oh no I blew my cover” Louis cried, falling against the table dramatically. Niall’s laugh filled the small restaurant. Once Louis heard Niall’s laugh, he made it a goal to make the blond laugh as often as possible. “I love your laugh” Louis admitted to Niall.

“Really I always thought it was annoying.”

“Never. It is super adorable” Louis responded, his filled with love and adoration. Niall blushed and looked down at his feet. The waiter brought over the lads dinner, breaking up their cute moment.

The two boys dug into their food. Niall shoved as much food as he could into his mouth, resulting in a huge mess. Louis couldn’t help, but laugh at Niall everytime he saw his face. Niall’s face was covered in tomato sauce and noodles. “Do you always eat so sexily?” Louis joked, seeing Niall shove another spoonful of food into his mouth.

“Only for you” Niall smirked, after swallowing his spaghetti.

When the lads finished their meals, Louis went over to Niall with a napkin. “Allow me” he said, as he licked the corner of the napkin. He cleaned Niall off, getting to see the blonde's beautiful face up close again.

Louis paid the check much to Niall’s annoyance. “Just let me pay for half the bill” Niall whined, not wanting to seem helpless. “I ordered one of the most expensive things off of the menu.”

“It’s fine Niall. It was my treat” Louis interjected, quickly handing over his credit card to the server.

“Fine” Niall huffed, crossing his arms.

Louis walked Niall outside, making sure to hold the door for him. “Tonight was perfect” Niall gushed. “Thank you for everything.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I also enjoyed myself” Louis added, kissing Niall’s hand. “I’m so happy I met you.”

“I’m glad I met you too” the blond replied leaning against Louis. They both stared into each other eyes and began to get closer together. Their lips were inches apart, when a car horn stopped the kiss. Niall sighed sadly, “my ride is here.”

“Shall I walk you to your car?”

“Sure” Niall smiled, though he was disappointed he didn’t get to kiss Louis again. Louis grabbed Niall’s hand, and their fingers interlocked. Niall felt like he could faint. “Do you want to hang out tomorrow?” Niall asked, knowing he needed to see Louis again. The sooner he could see Louis the better. “We can go to the park and have a picnic and play some football.”

“That sounds lovely Niall” Louis said, opening the car door for the blond. “I will await your call. Tell me a time and I will be there.”

Niall kissed Louis’s cheek and hopped into the car. “Thanks again for tonight. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow then” Louis said, shutting the door. He watched the car drive off, before going to his limo. Niall’s parents must be pretty wealthy to have a limousine pick him up. When Louis got in the car he let the out a long sigh. He was beginning to fall hard for Niall. Sure this was only the second time they had hung out, but the blond was perfect. Louis didn’t understand how he was lucky enough to meet him.

Niall leaned against the seat. He let out a small squeal, which earned a weird from the limo driver. The driver put the divider up, muttering he needed another job. Niall pulled out his phone and texted Zayn that the date went great. Zayn requested for Niall to call me but the blond wasn’t in the mood to talk and describe the date. He just wanted to close his eyes and relive the date again.

The next morning it was Niall’s turn to plan the date. Sure it had only been one night since he last saw Louis, but Niall had to see him again. The blond’s date was a panic in the park. Louis loved the idea, and was very eager to see the blond again. Niall packed a picnic basket, and a football. He waited patiently for Louis to come to the park.

By the time Louis arrived, Niall had the whole blanket set up with food. Niall was just lighting the candles, when Louis walked up.

“Do we want to play for a little or eat lunch now?” Niall asked, not wanting to light the candles if they were going to play. It would be horrible if the picnic blanket caught on fire.

“Let’s play for a little” Louis responded, picking up the ball. He kicked it across the grass, showing off his moves. The rules of the game were to keep the ball in the bound of the trees. If Louis got the ball in between the trash cans on the left side he scored, and if Niall did it on the right side he got a point.

Niall and Louis were both equal competitors. Louis, though believed he was a little better than Niall. Niall stole the ball from Louis, and went towards the goal. There was no way Louis could catch up to him. Much to the blond’s surprise, he saw Louis catch up to him. He kicked the ball, but it was blocked by Louis. Niall made a grave error when playing football, he underestimated Louis. “You’re fast” Niall observed, trying to catch his breath. Louis must have run across the field in a matter of seconds to block the goal. Louis gave Niall a wink, and ran down to score another goal. Louis easily outran the blond. “Nooo” Niall yelled, unable to stop Louis from scoring.

Louis did a happy dance and showed off to Niall he was winning. “Goal” he screamed to the invisible crowd. He ran around with his hands in the air acting, as if he scored the winning goal in a professional game.

“Show off” Niall yelled, rolling his eyes. “Want to take a break and have lunch?”

“You just want to stop, because you’re losing” Louis commented, sticking his tongue out.

Niall sulked and crossed his arms. “Shut up” he groaned, putting a fake scowl on his face.

“Aww don’t be sad babe. Not everyone can be as good as me.”

“Well aren’t you cocky” Niall said, playfully shoving Louis. “Guess what no food for you.”

Louis made a pouty face, and fell on the ground dramatically. “If I don’t eat right now, I’ll die.”

“Good” Niall joked, shoving a chip in his mouth. “Then I’ll win the next football game.”

“You hurt me Niall. You hurt me real deep” Louis cried, putting his hands over his heart.

Niall groaned “oh just shut up and eat.” Louis sat up, and crawled onto the blanket next to Niall. He pulled out the sandwich with his name on it.

“Did you make this?” Louis asked, taking a big bite of it. Niall nodded his head and continued to eat. “Is it going to kill?” he questioned, inspecting the sandwich.

“Guess you’ll just have to find out” Niall answered, smirking at his date.

“If I die I blame you” Louis promised and then he proceeded to take a bite of the sandwich. His taste buds exploded when he swallowed his first bite. This was the best sandwich he had ever tasted. He quickly scarfed down the rest and asked for seconds. 

Once they finished with the sandwiches, Niall pulled out a bag of chips and a bowl of fruit. “Oh no” Louis gasped. “It seems my hands have stopped working. I guess you are going to need to feed me the fruit.” Louis held out his nonworking hands, and showed off how they couldn’t move.

“Whatever you say” Niall said, rolling his eyes. He picked up the juiciest fruit, and squished it onto Louis’s face. Louis shrieked and sat up, his arms went to wipe his face. “It’s a miracle” Niall proclaimed “your arms have healed themselves.”

“You’re so going to get it Niall” Louis yelled, glaring at his date. Niall took this as his cue to run. Louis grabbed fruit, and began chucking it at the blond. Niall laughed, easily dodging the flying fruit.

“Missed me. Oh you got to kiss me” Niall sang, shaking his butt.

“Well if you insist” Louis said, getting up. He chased Niall around, but it didn’t take long to catch him. Louis got ready to tackle Niall to the ground.

“Wait” Niall shrieked, putting up his hands in surrender. Louis stopped, and raised an eyebrow at the blond. “I have weak knees, so please be gentle.”

Louis nodded his head with understanding, and picked up Niall bridal style. He laid Niall on the grass, gently. “You ready for that kiss?” Niall nodded his head, and closed his eyes.

Louis leaned in and soon their lips connect. At first the kiss was small. But it grew bigger and more intense. Unlike the first kiss, Niall opened his mouth granting Louis full access. Niall tasted like peanut butter and Doritos. Louis wondered if a kiss should feel and taste like that. But he soon came to the answer of yes. He felt one with Niall, almost like they were connected. Their lips moved in sync. 

Niall’s tongue danced around inside Louis’s mouth. The blond wrapped his legs around Louis and combed his fingers through his hair. Louis’s whole body felt warm. Being with Niall, was the best feeling in the whole world. The kiss was passionate and neither boy wanted to end it.

Their tongues intertwined making Niall moan slightly. Louis’s hand traveled farther down Niall’s back. Niall titled his head to avoid him and Louis’s nose from colliding, while louis noted how soft and smooth Niall’s lips were again. Maybe Louis should start wearing chapstick.

Finally Niall pulled away, opening his eyes. He took a deep breath, as Louis rolled off of him. Louis became aware of his surroundings once again. For that short time, Louis had escaped reality and all his worries. Both lads laid next to each other in the grass breathing hard. “Wow” Niall breathed out.

“You can say that again” Louis agreed, finding Niall’s hand. Soon the two boys were holding hands, and enjoying the silence together. The kiss was hot and intense, and got both boys very worked up. They both needed to calm down, before they tried anything else.

Niall moved himself closer to Louis, and leaned his head on Louis’s shoulder. Louis smiled feeling the boy’s presence. He pressed a kiss on Niall’s forehead. Pointing to the sky, Niall asked “do you see that cloud? Doesn’t it look like a bunny?”

“Yea it does” Louis said. “And that one looks like a shark.” They played the game for a little while. At first it was serious but then it turned into finding outrageous shapes in the clouds. “Niall see that one” Louis pointed out “that cloud is a sharknado.” Niall threw his head back in laughter, his whole body began to shake from laughing so hard.

Louis smiled, clearly pleased with himself. He stared at his date, going over each part of his body. His eyes stopped on Niall’s knees, when he remembered the blond’s comment from a while ago. “Hey Niall what’s wrong with your knee?” Louis asked.

“Well my left knee was never very strong” he explained. “Sometimes it would pop out randomly, like I would be walking down the stairs and bam my knee popped out. Eventually I got an operation to help my knee. It worked, but it can still pop out.”

“Oh” Louis sighed, not wanting to think about the blond in pain. “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” The two boys fell into a comfortable silence after that. They were content staring at the clouds, and stealing glances at each other.

Niall and Louis lost track of time laying together, Niall never wanted this moment to end. The constant ringing of both boys’ phones, brought them back to reality. “Oh my god” Niall gasped, “I have 30 missed calls.”

“Shit” Louis muttered, looking at his phone. “We have been out here for 7 hours.”

“Really” Niall exclaimed. “It didn’t feel that long.”

“That’s because when you are with someone you like, time goes by slower. I don’t want this day to end, today was perfect.”

“Agreed Louis.”

“I’m sorry Niall, but I need to head home. I hope you can understand.”

“It’s fine” Niall sighed, sadly. “You can go, I’ll clean up.”

“I promise we will meet up again soon” Louis declared, giving Niall a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss was small and too fast for Niall’s liking. This one didn’t leave Niall speechless and begging for more.

“Bye Louis. Have a great day” Niall yelled, waving goodbye to the boy. He didn’t stop waving until Louis was out of sight.

Niall threw away the trash from the picnic, and packed up the blanket and basket. He grabbed the football and called for his limo to come pick him up. A text message alert buzzed on Niall’s phone. He read the message, seeing it was from Louis. The message read “Dinner tomorrow?”

Niall’s heart raced when he typed back yes. By the time the limo arrived, Louis and Niall had agreed to meet up at the local sports bar to watch the football game.

Louis got back to the Tomlinson building to see a lot of commotion happening in the lobby. He walked in and saw injured people lying around everywhere. “What happened?” he asked, running over to his friends Luke and Ash.

Luke was clutching his arm, which had a very large cut on it. Ash on the other hand was sporting a black eye and a broken nose. “We had another brawl with the Horans today” Luke explained, through gritted teeth.

“This time Paul was too busy to break us up. He came about half an hour into the fight. He is with the Horans right now, getting their side of the story” Ash said, putting an icepack over his eye.

“Who started the fight?” Louis questioned, looking over his friends to see if they were hurt anywhere else.

Luke shrugged, “not sure really, all I know is one second everything was peaceful, and the next we had a full out fight.”

“I hate those stupid Horans. We were here first. They have no right to fight us” Louis growled. “I promise the next fight I will be there to help.”

“No way” Ash countered, groaning in pain when he moved his head too fast. “You are the heir to the company, there is no way you will take part in the next fight. You are way too important.”

“Besides your parents would kill us if you got hurt” Luke added, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Where’s Harry? Was he involved in the fight?” Louis fretted, suddenly remembering his cousin who sucked at fighting.

“Don’t know man, sorry” Ash said, apologetically.

Louis got up and went to search for his cousin. He found Harry a short time later, tending to one of the wounded men. Louis looked over his cousin, making sure he had no injuries. “I’m fine Louis” Harry promised. “I missed this fight, and I’m glad I did.”

“Me too” Louis confessed, pulling Harry in for a hug. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Niall was experiencing the same shock as Louis at his building. He came home to the many of the Horan employees hurt and bleeding everywhere. “Liam” Niall screamed, running into the building. All Niall saw was injured men around him. Niall started to shake, not knowing what happened to his cousin. Bleeding workers gave Niall sympathetic glances, as the blond continued his search. By this time, tears were running down his face.

Niall found Calum, who was unconscious, on a stretcher with a crying Michael hovering over him. “I’m so sorry Mikey” Niall cried, not being able to control his tears.

“It’s fine” Michael said, wrapping his arm around the blond. “This isn’t your fault. It’s the Tomlinson’s fault.”

“Do you know where Liam is? Is he okay?” Niall croaked, averting his eyes from his unconscious friend. He couldn’t look at Calum any longer, without sobbing uncontrollably.

“I’m sure he is fine” Michael reassured the blond.

“I hope” Niall whispered, walking away. After searching the whole floor, Niall came back empty handed. He had no idea where Liam was. What if he was in the hospital dying? Or worse. Niall couldn’t imagine anything worse. He sat in the corner, and hugged his knees against his chest. Niall rocked back and forth, beginning to sob.

“Niall” a familiar voice yelled, coming over to the blond. “What’s wrong?”

Niall looked up to see a worried looking Zayn. “I can’t find Liam anywhere. I’m afraid something terrible has happened to him” he sobbed.

Zayn got down on his knees in front of Niall. “Liam is perfectly fine. He is upstairs right now, talking with my father about the fight. Do you want to go see him?” Niall nodded his head, unable to speak. His breaths were irregular and he seemed to be gasping for air.

Zayn helped Niall up, and let the boy lean on him. When they got to the top floor, Zayn knocked on the office door. “Come in” Paul said. Zayn led a red faced, puffy eyed Niall in. Liam jumped up from the couch, and ran to his cousin.

“Is Liam done now?” Zayn asked, giving his dad a pleading look.

“Yes, he is free to go” Paul nodded, seeing Niall needed Liam more than he did.

Liam and Zayn dragged Niall out of the room. “What’s wrong? Did Louis hurt you?” Liam questioned, looking his cousin over.

“No” Niall answered. “I couldn’t find you anywhere, and I assumed the worst.”

“I’m sorry Niall” Liam cried. “I had no idea you would react this way.” Liam hugged Niall, and lifted the boy up. Niall leaned against Liam’s chest, and quietly cried into it.“Thanks for finding him Zayn.”

“No problem. I shall leave you two alone then” Zayn said, walking back inside the office to be with his father. Paul needed Zayn’s help filling out paperwork for the brawl. 

Liam carried Niall to his bedroom, and laid him gently on the bed. “I never knew you cared about me that much” Liam admitted.

“Of course I do. You are my cousin, you’re practically my brother. Liam you’re my best friend and have always been there for me. I wouldn’t be able to survive without you” Niall proclaimed, wiping away his tears.

“Thanks Niall” Liam smiled. It felt nice to be loved and needed. Niall soon feel asleep, the stress and sobbing had really worn him down. Liam tucked Niall in, getting up from the bed. Liam changed into his pj’s, not sure what to do with Niall. He knew if he tried to carry Niall to his bedroom, the blond would surely wake up. Instead Liam laid down next to his cousin. Liam’s bed was big enough to hold both of them.

Zayn walked with his father to the Tomlinson building. “These fights keep getting worse and worse” Paul commented. “If something doesn’t change soon, we will be dealing with death. They are going to kill each other.” Zayn gasped, not wanting to believe it. “People will go to jail” Paul continued. “And I know that is something neither one of us wants.”

Zayn admitted, “I’m scared for my friends dad.”

“You should be” Paul responded, arriving at the Tomlinson building. Zayn and his dad went up to the top floor to talk to Johannah and Troy. “We have much to discuss” Paul said, closing the door.

The next morning, Niall woke up much to his surprise to see he wasn’t in his room. Movement on the bed indicated he wasn’t alone. He quietly turned his head, to see Liam. Niall sat up slowly, trying not to wake his sleeping cousin. Crawling out of bed, the blond made his way over to his bedroom.

Niall changed into a new pair of clothes, and headed down to the food court for breakfast. After he finished eating, the blond went to check on Michael and Calum. He went to their shared room, and knocked on the door.

A sleepy looking Michael opened the door, and allowed Niall inside. “Calum is fine” Michael explained. “He just bumped his head. He will back to work tomorrow.”

“That’s great” Niall beamed, feeling very relieved. The visit was cut short, when Niall realized Michael needed more rest. Michael’s eyes kept closing whenever Niall tried to talk to him. “I’ll come by later today. Go back to sleep Michael.”

“I’ll make sure to tell Calum you stopped by” Michael said, closing the door when Niall left. The blond and Michael both agreed that Michael needed more sleep. Besides Niall had a lot of work he needed to get done, before his next date with Louis.

Every week Niall’s parents would give him a different job to do in the company. They were slowly preparing him to take over the business, one small step at a time. Maura and Bob believed their son should know about every job in the company, and know how to perform it. To them it built character and good work ethic.

Niall’s job this week was mail delivery. The job was boring and tedious, but it was better than garbage duty. Niall still got nightmares from that job. He never looked at trash cans the same way again.

He went down to the mailbox, and picked up today's’ letters. Reading the names, he put them in alphabetical order, and began his journey of delivering the mail to the requested person. Sure it was boring, but it allowed Niall to meet many of the employees at the company. They were all so nice and each had great personalities. They were loyal and ready to fight for the Horans.

Liam joined the blond a short time later, to help the delivery go faster. He knew Niall had a date in a couple hours, and he couldn’t be late. “Thanks Liam you’re the best” Niall said, once everything was done. They went back to the mailroom, and saw a new giant stack of letters. Niall’s smile turned into a frown, when he realized he still had more letters to deliver. Liam took the remaining mail, saying he could deliver it on his own. Niall argued with his cousin not wanting to leave him with all that work.

“It is not a problem” Liam responded to Niall’s argument.

“But” Niall said.

“No but’s” Liam smiled. “Now go get ready for your date. And I want to hear all about it when you get back.” Niall huffed, but finally accepted that Liam wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

“You don’t need to remind me twice” Niall smiled, leaving Liam to finish work. Arriving in his room, Niall decided to dress casual for the date. He threw on his Derby County jersey even though they weren’t playing tonight. And then he put on a pair of jeans. Hopefully Louis liked his outfit, Niall prayed.

Louis was already at the sports bar, wearing the jersey of one of the teams playing tonight. He waved Niall over to a booth right next to one of the TVs. “Nice jersey” Louis joked, when Niall sat next to him.

“Hey, they’re my favorite team” Niall defended.

“Whatever you say” Louis said, putting his arm around Niall’s shoulder. “Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrow.

“No” Niall giggled, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red. “I’m not wearing anything nice, though.”

“You look beautiful in whatever you wear” Louis clarified, kissing Niall’s cheek.

“Shut up” Niall squealed, playfully pushing Louis.

The game started shortly after the two boys sat down. Louis and Niall soon got into the match, and were screaming at the TV. Niall rooted for Louis’s team since his favorite wasn’t playing. “Watch the fucking ball?” Niall screamed at a player.

“Language Niall” Louis gasped, holding his chest dramatically.

“Sorry” Niall muttered, covering his mouth. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“No it’s fine” Louis reassured, a smile spreading across his face. “I was just surprised you have such a potty mouth, because I have one too. I just have been biting back my curse words. I was worried, I would scare you away”

“Oh” Niall commented. “So have I.” Both boys laughed, before turning their attention back to the game. Now they were both yelling curses at the players.

Niall was having a blast with Louis. None of his friends liked sports as much as he did. He would have to watch the games, alone in his room. Niall looked over at Louis, suddenly more interested in him than the match. He liked watching the way Louis’s face scrunched up in anger, when the other team scored. “The game is up there” Louis stated, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“But you are far more interesting” Niall responded, leaning his head against Louis’s shoulder. Niall turned his gaze back to the TV. His eyes occasionally looking over at Louis. At one point, Niall caught Louis staring at him, but he quickly looked away when he was caught.

Niall could feel Louis’s gaze on him. “The game is up there” Niall taunted, sticking out his tongue. Louis huffed, hearing his own words used against him.

“But none of those players are as beautiful and amazing as you” Louis argued, pressing a kiss against the blond’s neck. Chuckling, Niall turned his head to stare at Louis. The two boys got lost in each other’s eyes. Time seemed to slow down, as Louis and Niall stared loving at each other. Nothing else mattered when they were together. They escaped reality and their responsibilities for those short precious moments. 

When Niall turned back to the screen, he saw the game was over. Louis’s team lost much to his disappointment. “What do you want to do now?” Niall asked, as they left the bar.

“Do you want to walk around for a little bit?”

“Sure” Niall answered excitedly. The boys walked hand in hand down the street. They weren’t sure where they were going, but it was okay. As long as they were together, Niall didn’t care if they walked to China. After walking around for a little bit, Louis found a bench in front of a fountain.

Louis pulled out a coin, and threw it into the water. “What did you wish for?” Niall questioned, watching the coin make a splash.

“If I tell you it won’t come true” Louis explained, his eyes staring loving at the boy. Niall made a pouty face. “Fine you win” Louis huffed, crossing his arms. “You know I can’t say no to that face. I wished for the courage to ask you a question.”

“And this question is?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Louis asked, looking at Niall with fear and vulnerability. Louis was putting out his heart for Niall.

“Yes” Niall smiled, “of course I will be your boyfriend Louis.”

Louis had the biggest smile on his face, as he wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist. He lifted the blond off of the ground, and spun him around. “Thank you, thank you, thank you” Louis yelled, spinning around in a circle. Niall laughed loudly, enjoying the feeling of being spun by Louis.

Louis put Niall down on the ground, when he began to feel dizzy. Niall swayed side to side, looking completely drunk. He leaned too far over on the left, and started to fall over. Louis quickly grabbed Niall’s waist, and held him up. “Someone had a little too much to drink” Louis joked, leading Niall back to the bench.

Niall rolled his eyes, but gladly accepted the help from Louis. “Boyfriend” Niall said with a smile. “I like the ring it has.” Louis grinned, and wrapped his arm around the blond’s shoulder.

They sat in silence for some time each, just enjoying being in each other’s presence. “We should probably head home soon” Louis said, breaking the silence. “I don’t want your family to worry.”

“I guess, you’re right” Niall agreed, taking out his phone. He texted his limo driver their current location.

Niall’s ride arrived first. “I had a great time boyfriend” Niall giggled. “Still not used to it yet.”

“You will” Louis said “because I will remind every chance I get.”

“I shall plan the next date. Wait for my text.”

“I won’t let my phone out of my sight then” Louis responded, holding out his phone. “I will watch it like a hawk.”

Niall kissed Louis on the lips, but it was quick. It was a goodbye kiss. Louis wanted to pull Niall back and show him what a real kiss was, but he didn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend in front of his driver. “Until we see each other again” Louis yelled, waving at his boyfriend.

The blond waved back and sat in the car. “I think I’m in love” Niall muttered to himself when he closed the car door.

Louis and Niall couldn’t wait to tell their friends and family about the date. When both arrived home, they quickly retold the events, each with the same amount of excitement. Liam and Harry were both shocked to find out their cousins had boyfriends. They were both happy for the couple, though. Liam really wanted to meet the boy, who was making his cousin so happy.

Zayn came to visit Niall after the date. “Can you describe to me, what this Louis guy looks like?” Zayn requested, trying to hide his suspicion. Niall happily did, describing Louis perfectly. Zayn gasped, falling back in his chair. Two of his best friends were in love. “What’s Louis’s last name?”

“Styles” Niall answered without any hesitation. Zayn knew that was Harry’s last name. Should he tell Niall and Louis the truth? If the relationship continued, then there could finally be peace between the families. He debated on whether or not to tell the truth. What’s the worst that could happen, if they continued to date without knowing the truth? 

********

Niall and Louis had been dating for over three months now. Their relationship was going strong, and they couldn’t go two days without seeing each other. In those months the relationship between the Horans and Tomlinsons got worse. There was a fight between the businesses every other day.

Dates became harder to plan when Louis and Niall were constantly under attack, but they always found a way to be together. Nothing could keep the two lovebirds apart.

Zayn wanted to tell his friends the truth. He wanted all the fighting to stop, because he was growing tired of worrying for his friends’ safety everyday. He just didn’t know how to tell Niall and Louis the truth without them freaking out. Their relationship was perfect, and Zayn didn’t want to ruin it. 

After a week of not seeing each other, Louis began to go crazy. It scared him even more that he hadn’t heard from Niall in a couple days. The worry only increased as the week progressed. Thursday night Louis called up his boyfriend, needing to hear his voice and know everything was okay. The call went to voicemail, making Louis almost have a panic attack.

He laid in his room, haunted by thoughts of his boyfriend. He imagined all the horrible things that could be happening to Niall. What if he was hurt, or worse dead.

Louis snapped out of his trance, when he heard his phone vibrating on the table next to his bed. Jumping up, the boy saw it was Niall calling him. “Niall” Louis exclaimed, answering the phone. “I was so worried. Why haven’t you returned my texts, and calls this week? Is everything okay?”

“Slow down” Niall breathed into the phone. “Everything is fine. My week has just been a little crazy to the point, where I have only gotten a couple hours of sleep.”

“Oh baby” Louis cried, hating how stressed his boyfriend had been.

“I miss you” the blond admitted in the phone. “Do you think we can set up a date soon?”

“Yes” Louis answered, a little too quickly. “How about a go-karting date?”

“As great as that sounds, can we do something a little easier? I’m afraid I cannot strain myself too much. How about dinner and stargazing in the park?”

“Niall what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“I’ll explain tomorrow” the blond promised. “But how does my date idea sound?”

“Fine” Louis groaned, knowing he would worry all night about his boyfriend. “And the date sounds lovely. I’ll pick the restaurant, okay?”

“Sure” Niall yawned.

“Niall go to sleep, I’ll text you a time and place.”

“But..”

“No Niall” Louis cut off. “You need to sleep. We will see each other tomorrow.”

The boyfriend's said their goodbyes. and hung up the phone. Louis was still worried about Niall. Why couldn’t he strain himself?

Louis waited outside of the french restaurant, tapping his foot impatiently. He just couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend. The week without him, was like a week from hell. A limo pulled up in front of the french restaurant, and Louis knew it was Niall.

Running over to the car door, Louis opened it. He wanted to be a gentleman, and also see the blond faster. One leg came out of the car, and then the other. Louis gasped, backing away from the door when he saw a cast over Niall’s left leg. 

Louis quickly snapped out of his trance, when he saw his boyfriend needed help getting out of the car. He offered his hand, and Niall gladly accepted it. Once out of the limo, Niall turned back around, and grabbed his crutches from the backseat. “Hi Louis” Niall smiled after his crutches were securely in his hand. “You notice anything different about me?”

“Did you get a new haircut?” Louis asked, trying to make light of the situation. Niall nodded his head yes, and allowed Louis to lead him inside the restaurant.

After they sat down, Louis exclaimed “what happened?”

“Nothing, I just fell down the stairs” Niall lied, not meeting eyes with his boyfriend.

Louis saw right through it. “Niall, I know you are lying. Tell me the truth.” Niall frowned, obviously not liking the idea. “Please” Louis begged.

“Alright, just promise not to freak out.”

“I promise.”

“Well it was on monday, and I was getting out of my car” Niall began, his eyes staring straight into Louis’s. “The second I got out of the car, someone pushed me roughly to the ground. As you know I already have weak knees, so when I fell my left knee popped out. Sadly though my attacker wasn’t done, and brought his foot down on my bad knee.”

When Niall finished his story, Louis’s mouth hung open. He squeezed his fist together, his hand shaking violently from anger. How dare someone hurt his Niall. “Who did it?” Louis asked, his voice filled with anger. 

“I don’t know. I never got a good look at his face” the blond responded, truthfully. Louis broke his water glass from squeezing it too hard. “Please calm down” Niall pleaded. “What's done is done. It happened, so you need to move on.” 

The anger drained out of the boy, it was replaced by sadness and guilt. “I’m so sorry” Louis cried, tears beginning to run down his face. “I must be the worst boyfriend ever. I should have been there to protect you.”

Niall laughed and replied, “Louis you couldn’t have known. This is not your fault. The only way you could have helped me is, if you secretly stalk me, which would be pretty creepy.” Louis averted his gaze from Niall, and continued to cry. “Hey” the blond whispered, cupping his boyfriend’s head, forcing them to meet eyes. “I am fine. My leg will heal in a couple weeks, and I will be as good as new. Everything is going to be okay.” 

Louis leaned his head against Niall’s hand, his lip quivering. “I was so scared” he whispered. “You never called me back, or answered any of my texts.”

“I’m sorry” the blond apologised, kissing his boyfriend’s hand. He never meant to worry Louis by not calling. 

The waiter awkwardly cleared his throat hovering over the boyfriends, not sure if he should interrupt the boys. “Umm are you guys ready to order?” he questioned taking out his pen and notepad.

“Can you give us a minute?” Niall requested, knowing Louis was in state to order a meal.

“Yes” the waiter exclaimed, happy to get away from the crying boys.

Niall kissed away his boyfriend’s tears, whispering soothing words to him. “It’s just I’m so small, and I get worried I am not man enough for you. Sometimes I think you’ll find someone better, and break up with me” Louis admitted, new tears falling from his eyes. “If you had a better boyfriend, this probably wouldn’t have happened.”

“Oh Louis” Niall sighed “I could never break up with you.” He gently wiped away the boy’s tears with his thumb. “I love you Louis.”

The boy looked up shocked. Did he just hear, what he thought he heard. Niall loved him. Louis couldn’t believe what had just happened. “I love you, too” Louis smiled, all of his insecurities washing away. 

Eventually the waiter came back, and took their orders. Louis went back to his joking self, but continued to stare at the blond’s leg. If he ever found out who hurt his boyfriend, he would kill them. No one hurts his Niall, and gets away with it. 

After they finished eating, the two boys headed to the park. Louis carried Niall, much to the boy’s embarrassment. “I can walk” Niall argued, when his boyfriend lifted him up. 

“No you can’t” Louis disagreed, kissing Niall’s forehead. “Plus this gives me an excuse to be closer to you.” Niall couldn’t argue with that, so he allowed Louis to carry him to the park. 

They found an open meadow, and laid down. Niall laid his head on Louis’s chest, and the boyfriends stared up at the stars. Louis continually ran his hand through the blond’s hair. He watched Niall’s face, which was in awe from the beauty of the stars. “Aren’t the stars amazing?” the blond questioned.

“Not as amazing or beautiful as you” Louis answered, making Niall’s face turn a dark shade of red. The stars shone brightly in the sky, showing off distant galaxies light years away. The two boys watched as a shooting star flew across the sky. “Make a wish” Louis said gently.

“But I already got what I wished for” Niall commented, smiling at his boyfriend.

“And what was that?”

“You” the blond responded, honestly. Louis felt his heart fill with love. No one had ever said anything that sweet, or loving to him. 

The meadow soon filled with the sounds of Niall’s snores. Louis cooed at how cute and innocent the blond looked when he was asleep. He didn’t have the heart to wake up his boyfriend. 

After a short time, Niall’s phone began to vibrate. It was a text from his driver, saying he was waiting in the front of the park. Checking the time, Louis saw how late it was and decided to carry Niall to the car. 

He picked up the blond bridal style and smiled happily, when Niall cuddled against his chest. When he reached the entrance of the park, he saw his and Niall’s ride parked out front. He gently walked over to the blond’s car, and opened up the backstreet door. “Is he alright?” the driver questioned.

“Yea, he is just sleeping” Louis answered, laying Niall down in the backstreet. Leaning down, he kissed the boy’s cheek and whispered “goodnight Niall. I love you.” He looked up at the driver and said “make sure he gets home safely.” The driver nodded his head yes. Seeming satisfied that he knew Niall was safe, the boy shut the car door.

When he got into his limo, Louis leaned back against the seat. “What a great night” he declared, a huge smile plastered on his face. It was a smile of a boy in love. 

 

******  
Louis smiled happily as he waited at the next date. In his hand was a blindfold, and in the other a bouquet of red roses. Since Niall still had the cast on, the two boys had to pick simple dates, not wanting to strain the injured boy. The familiar sight of the blonde’s limo, filled Louis with joy.

The car stopped in front of the boy, and Niall climbed out. “Here you go” Louis offered, holding out the flowers for his boyfriend. 

Niall gasped, his face turning a light pink. “Thank you Louis, they are beautiful” he admired, taking the roses from the boy.

“Not as beautiful as you” Louis disagreed, kissing the blonde lightly on the cheek. 

Before the two lads headed out on their date, Niall gave the flowers to his driver. He instructed for the worker to put them in a vase the second he returned back at the building. Once the car sped away, Louis pulled out the blindfold.

The fabric covered the blonde’s eyes, making him shriek. “What is happening?” he questioned, attempting to undo the blindfold.

Louis’s hand shot up to stop Niall. “It is a surprise love. I promise, it won’t stay on you long.”

“Fine, but how do you expect me to walk to the surprise if I can’t see. Remember I am injured or did you forget?”

“Who says we will be walking? And no Niall, I did not forget that you broke your leg” Louis countered, picking Niall up. 

The blond yelped, when his feet left the ground. “A warning would have been nice” Niall smiled, playfully hitting his boyfriend’s chest. 

Louis stared down, lovingly at Niall. He began to walk to the surprise date, but his eyes never left the blonde. He loved how the boy cuddled up into his chest. He loved how the blonde fit perfectly in his arms. Louis loved everything about Niall. 

The walk was silent, except for the two boys’ breathing. “How has work been?” Niall asked, starting some small talk.

“Crazy” Louis sighed. “There is just a lot of fighting. Sometimes I am scared that one day the fighting will go to far.”

“I know what you mean” Niall added. “My business is beginning to be affected by all the brawls. I barely see my parents anymore. They used to leave their office at least once a week to see me, now they won’t leave at all. My parents sleep in their office, it is getting crazy. I am so..”

Louis cut off Niall with his lips. The lips connected, and instantly began moving in sync. Their tongues soon collided, and Louis licked the inside of Niall’s mouth. The blonde moaned with pleasure, and wrapped his arms around Louis’s neck. The kiss started to get more passionate, as Louis nipped the blonde's bottom lip. 

A clearing of a throat, broke the two boys apart. Louis looked up to see a mother, covering her child’s eyes. “Excuse me, but this is a public park” she scolded, shooting Louis a death glare.

“I am so sorry ma’am. I just got a little carried away” the boy apologized. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good” the woman huffed, dragging her kid away.

When the mom left the scene, Niall leaned into Louis’s chest and began to laugh. Small squeals left the blonde, as he giggled over what had just happened. 

Louis started walking again, but what he really wanted to do was lie on the ground and make-out with his boyfriend. “Are we almost there?” Niall whined, wanting to take off the blindfold. 

Smiling to himself, the boy replied “yes.”

Since Louis paid ahead, the worker waved him through. Stepping onto the dock, the boy went over to his reserved white wooden boat, like the one from The Notebook. Niall was placed gently in the boat.

After Louis got into the boat, he removed his boyfriend’s blindfold. Niall blinked a couple times, to get used to the sunlight. He looked around at his surroundings, beginning to figure out where he was. 

Meanwhile, the other boy had picked up the oar, and started to row the boat away from the dock. He watched in delight, as Niall’s face lit up with awe. “This is amazing” the blonde gushed, staring down to the water which was see through. 

In the water, swam small fish, which nibbled on the bread that Niall threw into the water. “I love this” he praised, his eyes meeting Louis’s.

“I’m glad” Louis smiled, as he continued to row the boat. He had a special spot he wanted to take his boyfriend. It involved a small island that had a romantic dinner and rose petals all over the ground. 

Smirking to himself, Louis splashed the blonde boy. Niall shrieked, when the cold water hit him square in the chest. Flipping off his boyfriend, the blonde retaliated by sending a giant splash to Louis. 

Niall fell back laughing, when he saw a soaking wet Louis. The boy’s hair stuck to his head, covering his eyes. The t-shirt he was wearing, hugged his body showing off his chest. The pants were wet around the crotch, making it appear that Louis peed himself. 

Tears streamed down the blonde’s face, as Louis gave him an angry expression. “I didn’t even splash you that much” Louis whined, moving the hair out of his eyes. “You are so going to regret this.”

“Wait” Niall said, smiling innocently. “You can’t get my cast wet.”

“I hate you sometimes” Louis groaned, crossing his arms. “I will find a different way to get my revenge. It might not be today or tomorrow, it could be in a year, but it will happen.”

“You are so dramatic” the blond giggled, rolling his eyes. 

Trees hung over the water, providing shade and an amazing view. Low branches allowed for vines and leaves to touch the water. Of course it wouldn’t be romantic without swans swimming in the water. The birds swam next to the boat, and Niall bounced around with glee. “This is like The Notebook” he exclaimed.

“I know” Louis responded, smiling to himself. He mentally high fived himself for setting up such an awesome date. 

The two boys spent a little bit longer in the boat. Each talking about their life, and sharing their concerns about the world. Niall talked about how scared he was of the future, and how he didn’t want to let down his parents. Louis on the other hand, talked about how an evil group that attacked his family and friends mercilessly. Niall was about to comment on what his boyfriend said, when they arrived on the island. By the time they came to the island, Louis was all dried off. 

Louis rowed up to the dock, and tied the boat up. Jumping out of the boat, the boy helped Niall out. The wooden dock creaked under the lads weight, as they walked across each board. When the blonde saw white rose petals all over the grass, administration filled his face. “You did all this for me?” he asked, his eyes starting to water.

Louis nodded his head “of course I would, I love you.”

“I love you too” Niall beamed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. His blue eyes darted around the island checking for any other people. A smile spread across his face as he said “now that we are alone, I can finally kiss you.” 

Before Louis could respond, he felt a pair of lips go against his own. Gasping in surprise, Niall wasted no time with shoving his tongue inside Louis’s mouth. He sucked Louis’s bottom lip into his mouth, and began to softly bite down. Niall was teasing his boyfriend, and it was driving Louis crazy. 

Pushing Niall to the ground, Louis hovered over him. Smirking darkly, he attacked Niall with his lips. He left a trail of kisses up Niall’s neck, slowly getting closer to his mouth. Niall whined at a loss of contact, when Louis removed his lips from the blonde. 

Soon their lips connected once more, this time Louis took control. The kiss is fast and much more passionate, unlike the others that were slow and sweet. As the kiss got more heated, Louis allowed his hands to explore Niall’s body. His hands traveled down to the boy’s thighs and then finally rested on his cute little bum giving it a light squeeze. Niall’s hands went down Louis’s back, tracing over his muscles. 

The intense kiss finally got the best of Louis, as he pulled away to catch his breath. The second his lips left Niall’s, he wanted more. He already missed Niall’s soft lips. 

The two boys panted loudly, since the kiss had taken their breath away. Louis rolled over next to Niall, and the lads stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

“Want some food?” Louis questioned, when he finally caught his breath.

“As much as I love food, I would much rather make out with you some more” the blonde answered cheekily, winking at his boyfriend.

Louis chuckled loudly, shaking his head at the boy. “We will eat, and then you can kiss me afterwards.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Sitting up, Niall positioned himself, so Louis could pick him up more easily. “I thought you hated being carried” Louis joked, as he gently grabbed his boyfriend.

“Well I do like being held by you” the blonde replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Fine, I’m lazy” Niall admitted, earning an eye roll from Louis. 

“You’re lucky, I love you” Louis winked, beginning to walk. There in the middle of the treeline sat a lone table, surrounded by red rose petals. A candle sat in the center of the table, with two white plates and a silver tray of food. 

“Did you do all this?” the blonde questioned, when he saw the table.

“No” Louis lied, his voice laced with sarcasm. Raising his eyebrow, Niall stared at his boyfriend with a humored expression. “Yes, Niall I did all this. What did you think I did, kicked off the people on this island and stole their date.”

“Maybe” Niall answered, but both boys knew he was just kidding.

Louis cried dramatically “I’m hurt.” 

They arrived at the table, where Louis pulled out Niall’s chair and sat the boy down. Under the silver tray, Louis produced a beautifully cooked chicken with a side of potatoes, much to the blonde’s delight. 

On the ground sat a cooler, with a wine inside. Popping off the cork, Louis filled both glasses with the red drink. 

The only sound that could be heard on the island, was the sound of silverware hitting the plates. After some time, Niall placed the fork and knife on the table and looked fondly at Louis, who had chicken juice running down his chin. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?” he said. Louis laughed, believing his boyfriend was teasing him for his messy eating. “I’m being serious” the blonde defended. “No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Louis, you are the best boyfriend a person could ask for. I seriously wake up everyday, and think you could do so much better.”

Niall continued “you are so patient, and kind with me. You have never raised your voice at me, or made me feel insignificant. You make me feel so loved and important, and I don’t know how to thank you.”

“The only thanks I need is you. Just being with you is enough for me. Niall, I am the one not worthy for you” Louis interrupted, taking Niall’s hand into his own. “My last relationship ended so badly, and I thought I would never find love again. But after meeting you everything changed. The feelings I had for Josh were nothing compared for how I feel about you.”

Niall’s cheeks lit up a bright red. “We are so romantic it is gross” he said, taking another bite of chicken.

“Definitely” Louis agreed, sending a wink at the boy. 

After they finished the meal, the boys had another make-out session where they lost track of time. Just being in each other’s arms, was all they ever needed in life. As the sun began to set, the lads decided to head back to civilization. Before they left though, Niall and Louis shared one last passionate kiss.

Louis pushed Niall up against a tree, and began to attack him with his lips. Their lips moved in a sensual rhythm as Niall followed Louis’s lead. The blonde wrapped his legs around Louis’s waist and tilted his head, so the boy could more easily access his lips. Louis proceed to push, pull, lick, and move Niall’s lips between his in a subtle rhythm. 

When the two finally pulled away from each other, they were both sporting swollen lips. Niall panted loudly, touching his lip with satisfaction. “Can we do that again?” he breathed out, his breath have been taken away by his boyfriend.

“Maybe on the next date because if I kiss you again, I promise you won’t go home tonight” Louis admitted, carrying the blonde to the boat.

“Fine” Niall huffed, taking his seat in the boat.

The row back was silent, save for the sounds of nature. They arrived at the docks pretty quickly, much to Niall’s disappointment. He frowned when he saw the limo waiting for him.

Louis picked up the blonde and carried him to the car. “Thank you for such a wonderful evening, Louis. I had the most amazing time” Niall thanked, lifting his head up wanting one more kiss. The boy gladly obliged, pressing his lips softly against Niall’s. The kiss was slow and much more loving. 

The car honked, signaling that their date and kiss was over. Opening the car door, Niall was placed inside the limo. “I love you” Niall called out, as Louis shut the door.

“I know” Louis smiled “and I love you too.” 

*******

While Niall had the cast on, Louis picked dates that didn’t require much walking. He would happily carry Niall, when his leg started to give him trouble. Niall was thankful for Louis, and how patient he was. The day the cast came off, was Niall’s turn to pick the next date. 

Niall planned to take Louis on a golfing. They would be playing 9 holes, since Louis had no idea on how to play the sport.

Niall was the one who arrived to the date early. He waited outside for Louis to pull up. “Hey boyfriend” Niall greeted, when the boy walked up to him.

“Am I wearing the correct clothes to golf in?” Louis asked worriedly.

Niall shook his head no, taking in the boyfriend’s appearance. Niall mentally face palmed himself when he saw what the boy was wearing. “Louis you can’t wear flip flops and a t-shirt to a golf course.”

“Shit” Louis cursed, looking down at his outfit. He should have listened to Harry when he told him flip flops were a bad idea.

“It’s fine, I’ll buy you some shoes and a shirt” Niall said, pulling Louis inside the golf building.

“No, I can pay for myself” Louis argued, hating the fact the blonde had to pay for his stupidity.

“It’s my date, so I will do the paying. Besides, I still need to thank you for helping me with the cast. Take this as a thank you” Niall shot back, taking out his wallet. Louis crossed his arms, but allowed for Niall to pay. A worker came out and took his measurements for shoes and shirt size.

Once the employee was done, Louis was wearing golf shoes and white polo shirt. “I look so nerdy” he commented when he saw himself in the mirror.

“Louis I am wearing the same thing as you” Niall chuckled, resting his head on Louis’s shoulder.

“Yea but everything looks good on you” the boyfriend reminded Niall.“How’s your leg feeling” Louis questioned, checking over his boyfriend’s leg.

“It feels great.”

“If it starts hurting, let me know right away. Promise?” Louis asked holding out his pinkie.

Rolling his eyes, Niall replied “I promise.” The two boys did the pinkie promise which seemed to make Louis very happy. 

After everything was sorted out, the boys began golfing. Niall had to rent Louis a set of clubs, since he didn’t own any clubs. Niall wanted to walk the course, but after bickering with Louis, they decided to rent a golf cart. Louis didn’t want Niall to strain his leg. They rode in the golf cart over to the first hole.

Niall hit the ball first, and landed on the green. He jumped up and down cheering. “Beat that” Niall taunted.

“Just wait” Louis growled, swinging his club at the ball. Louis missed the ball and spun around in a circle. He tried again, and barely hit it an inch off of the tee. Now, Louis was getting frustrated.

“Calm down” Niall pleaded, coming up behind his boyfriend. “Let me help you. Grab the club and hold still.”

Niall put his hands on top of Louis’s hands, and placed his body against his boyfriend's back. Louis smirked, and stuck his butt out. “Louis” Niall shrieked “be serious.” Louis sighed dramatically, but did as he was told. Niall helped guide Louis’s arms to the golf ball. “You need to breathe evenly, and concentrate.” Together the boys hit the ball, sending it the green.

For the rest of the game, Louis made Niall help him on every hole. He loved the feeling of having Niall so close to him. He didn’t care about the score. Louis only cared about Niall, and making him happy.

“Loser” Niall taunted, after counting up the final score. Louis had a horrible score of 67 and every time the blonde looked at the scorecard he laughed. “I think you are the worst golf player in human history.”

“Shut up” Louis cried.

“Make me.”

“With pleasure” Louis stated. He ran over to Niall, and started to tickle him. Niall fell to the ground squealing and laughing. Tears were running down his face from laughing so much.

“Stop” Niall begged, “I surrender.”

“Say I am the best golf player ever.”

“Never” the blonde giggled. Louis ticked Niall even more, until the boy finally had to give up. “Fine you are the best golf player.”

“Good” Louis smiled, getting off his boyfriend. Niall sat up and tried to compose himself. He wiped away the stray tears that had fallen down his face. “Hey guess what?” Louis asked, putting his arm around the blond.

“What” Niall giggled.

“I love you” Louis beamed.

 

“I love you too” Niall smiled, leaning in to kiss Louis. Their lips met and the kiss began to get heated.

Just as Niall was about to open his mouth, Louis felt his phone vibrate. Groaning, he took it out, and saw a text from Harry. It told him to come home because there was an emergency. “Fuck” Louis cursed, knowing the situation must be really bad if Harry would text him during a date. “I have to go home, my cousin says there is an emergency. I’m sorry Niall.”

“It’s fine” Niall said, trying to his disappointment. “I hope everything is okay.”

“I’m sure it is. I’ll call you later” Louis agreed, before running off the golf course.

Louis’s drive back broke every speeding law known to man. He was too scared to ask the driver to slow down. The driver seemed nervous and tense. Louis knew something bad was happening.

The closer they got to the building, the more crowded the streets got with people. When they pulled up, Louis saw a giant fight happening. Jumping out of the car, Louis ran around looking for Harry.

“Harry” Louis yelled, weaving in between people. He had avoided about 10 punches, and it hadn’t even been a minute. He saw his friends Luke and Ashton fighting two other boys. They were equally matched, and Louis was debating on whether to help his friends or not.

Maybe he should go back inside the bank, and wait for the fight to be over. That would be the smart, and mature thing to do. Maybe, Harry was already inside waiting for Louis. Louis knew his parents would be upset if he joined the fight. Sighing, he made his way to the Tomlinson building.

But he stopped when he heard Harry cry, “help me Louis!” That was all it took for the boy to take off running towards the cry. Louis pushed everyone who got in his way. 

He found Harry on the ground holding his nose, which was bleeding profusely. Harry’s eye was beginning to swell and had a bruise already starting to form on it. “Who did this to you?” Louis growled, helping his cousin up. The protective side of Louis kicked in. He was going to take down the person who hurt Harry, no matter the cost.

“Him” Harry replied, pointing straight at boy a couple feet over. “His name is Liam.”

“Is he a Horan?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be back” Louis said, cracking his knuckles. No one messes with his cousin, and gets away with it. “Stay behind me.” Harry nodded, happy Louis came to his rescue. Liam was in the middle of beating another boy, and didn’t notice Louis sneak up behind him.

Louis punched Liam in the back of the head, and pushed him to the ground. “How does that feel?” Louis taunted, bringing his foot down to Liam’s stomach. Liam howled in pain, trying to get up.

“Not so fast” Louis barked, sending another kick to the boy. “No one messes with my cousin and gets away with it.” Louis lost count of the times he kicked Liam. It was like rage had taken control of him. Louis was blinded by anger.

A whimper snapped him out of the trance. “Stop” an Irish voice begged. Louis ignored, and continued to kick. “Please stop, you’re hurting him” the same voice cried.

Louis turned to face the voice, and clenched his fist together. He was about to strike, when he saw familiar blue eyes. “Niall?” All the anger drained out of Louis, as he looked at the blond.

Niall shoved Louis out of the way, and went down next to Liam. “Are you okay?” Niall croaked, refusing to look Louis in the eyes.

“Get out of here Niall” Liam hissed. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Niall get the fuck away from him” Louis scolded. “He is the enemy.”

“No, he’s my cousin” Niall shot back.

“Wait, what?” Louis said, clearly confused. “Don’t tell me you are part of the Horans?”

At this point, the fight seemed to die down. Everyone surrounded Louis and Niall, forming a circle around them. They were watching the scene play out. “Yea, I am” Niall responded quietly. “I am their son, and heir to the business. Do you have a problem with that Louis?”

“Of course I do. I’m a Tomlinson and the son of Troy and Johannah.” Louis barked. “You're a Horan, and I hate them.”

“Are you saying you hate me, after everything we’ve been through?”

“Maybe”

“But Louis don’t you remember an hour ago, when you told each other that we lov…”

“Shut up” Louis interrupted. “Everything is different now. I could never love someone like you. Actually I hate you Niall Horan.”

“How can you say that?” Niall cried, tears falling down his face. 

Louis couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t say anything more mean to his Niall. He was about to pull the blond in for a hug and beg for forgiveness, when he glanced behind him. 

All his workers were staring at him, watching his next move. Harry whispered, “break his heart”. Louis didn’t know what to do. If he choose Niall, then the whole company and his parents would hate him. But Niall was worth it, wasn’t he? Louis did one last glance, and realized he didn’t have enough courage to go against everything he knows for love. “Come on Louis, we hate the Horans” Harry added. He sighed sadly, already regretting his reply.

“I hate you, Niall Horan” Louis roared. “And all that time we spent together means nothing.”

The Tomlinson side cheered at Louis, edging him on. “Hit him” they repeated, wanting the confrontation to get physical.

“I didn’t think stupid things like last names would make a difference. Can’t we just ignore our past, and focus on a future together” Niall suggested, not wanting to lose Louis.

“Never. I could never date, or love a Horan. Whatever we had is done, and I don’t want to see you ever again” Louis raged, turning his back to the blond. Louis fought back tears, but he made his decision. Guilt and sadness filled the boy when he heard a sob leave Niall’s mouth. If he could take it back he would. 

Niall grabbed Louis’s arm begging “Please don’t do this.” Louis almost stopped. He almost said screw our families, and pulled Niall against his chest. Almost.

Instead, Louis shook his arm, making Niall release his grip. He pushed Niall to the ground and yelled, “Next time you touch me and I will break your arm.” Niall screamed out in pain and clutched his leg. Louis had hurt Niall. He hurt the boy, he swore to protect over something so childish. Louis hated himself more and more with each step he took.

********

Niall couldn’t control the tears anymore. His whole world was crashing down around him, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Louis stomped away, closely followed by his workers. The blond watched with tears in his eyes as his life, his love left him. Louis never turned back once, just walked straight into his building. “He left me” the blond cried, his lip beginning to wobble. 

Liam pulled Niall against his chest. “I’m so sorry” he whispered, feeling his shirt get wet from his cousin’s tears.

“I can’t believe you dated the enemy” Michael huffed, crossing his arms angrily. “How can we trust a boy who does that? You are no heir to the Horan business.” Other Horan workers nodded their heads in agreement.

“Go back to work” Liam screamed, coming to the defense of his cousin. “Leave us, or you won’t have a job tomorrow.”

Everyone went back inside the building, leaving Liam and Niall outside. Niall sobbed against his cousin, feeling his heart break into two. “I loved him” the blond wept.

“I know” Liam soothed, gently rubbing the boy’s back. “You don’t deserve him. I swear, you will find someone better.”

“I don't want anyone else, I want Louis” Niall whimpered, into Liam’s now drenched shirt.  
Sucking up the pain from his stomach, Liam carried Niall to his room. He knew his cousin was in condition to walk. For all Liam knew, the blond’s leg could have been broken again. He laid Niall on the bed, and went to grab his phone. Liam texted Zayn everything, before joining Niall.

Liam checked over Niall’s leg, happy it had not broke. The knee had popped out, but the pain was nothing compared to what Niall was feeling in his heart. The boy popped the blonde’s knee back in. Niall didn’t scream or react, just continued to sob over Louis. 

Niall hadn’t stopped crying since the incident. He ran out of tears a while ago, but he still couldn’t stop sobbing. Niall was broken, and Liam didn’t know how to pick up the pieces.

When Zayn received Liam’s texts, he was in the middle of a meeting with his father. He muttered “that asshole” and stood up. He pushed his chair out angrily.

“Where are you going?” Paul questioned, observing how pissed off his son looked.

“To kick Louis’s ass” Zayn growled, leaving the room.

“Well have fun” Paul called out. “Don’t stay out too late, you know tonight we watch Downton Abbey.”

“I know dad. I’ll be home before it starts” Zayn said, sticking his head back in the room.

Zayn left the police station, and ran over to the Tomlinson building. He made it there in record time, or maybe he just didn’t notice how long it took. He was far too pissed to care about time. The run over, Zayn kept imagining what he was going to say to Louis when he saw him. 

He walked straight into the building, not even glancing at security. All the guards knew him, so they didn’t stop Zayn. They assumed he was here to have a friendly visit with Louis, but they were dead wrong.

Going into the elevator, Zayn punched in the floor number, giving everyone glares, who was in the elevator with him. He was fuming with anger, when he reached Louis’s floor. By the time, he got to the boy’s room, Zayn could have sworn smoke was leaving his ears.

Without even knocking, he barged right it. Louis and Harry jumped, hearing the door smack against the wall. They were both on the bed, and by the looks of it Louis had been crying. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. “I’m gonna kill you” Zayn hissed, shooting Louis a death glare.

“Calm down” Harry pleaded, getting up from the bed.

“How am I supposed to calm down, when Louis broke Niall’s heart?” Zayn screamed angrily, edging himself closer to the bed.

“Zayn, stop” Harry warned, getting in between the two friends.

“Wait, how do you know?” Louis fumed, jumping up from the bed. “Did you know Niall was Horan?”

“Yes I knew, I am friends with both of you. I figured it out a week after you two started going out” Zayn explained, the glare never leaving his face.

Louis got up in Zayn’s face and screamed, “why didn’t you tell me? We could have avoided this whole situation. I could have broken it off with him, before we got so close.”

“I was hoping you both would see through your differences, and bring your families together” Zayn admitted with a frown.

“Get out” Louis ordered, pointing to the door. “No friend of mine would knowingly let me date a Horan.”

“I would have thought you could have gotten over a last name. Obviously I was wrong” Zayn sassed. “But you won’t have to worry about me coming back, our friendship is done.”

“Good” Louis snapped, hiding the sad feeling he was getting. He didn’t want to lose Zayn as a friend. But the boy bit back his sadness, and let it be replaced with anger. “Anyone who associates with people who hurt my cousin aren’t friends of mine.”

“Are you talking about Liam?” Zayn questioned, the glare reforming on his face.

“Yes” the boy seethed.

“Do you know why Liam attacked Harry?” Zayn asked, anger clear in his voice. Louis shrugged, not caring. “I know you probably won’t care, but Liam only fights people who deserve it. He doesn’t hurt people, who aren’t in the fight. If someone surrenders, Liam will stop. Well your perfect little Harry hurt Niall. And by that, I mean he jumped him in a parking lot, and broke his leg. So Liam got revenge. He could have done a lot worse for what your cousin did to Niall. Harry was the reason Niall had a cast on for all those weeks. What you did to Liam was unacceptable and unforgivable. You kicked him when he was down. You won the fight but you kept going” Zayn ranted, seeing red in his vision. “Goodbye Louis, I hope you enjoy a life doing everything your parents want.”

Zayn slammed the bedroom door shut, and stormed down the hallway. He really needed to punch something. Zayn figured the wall would do, and punched it repeatedly. How could he let things get so bad? He was one the reasons Niall’s heart got broken. If Zayn had told them sooner, this all could have been avoided. “But I thought I was helping” the boy muttered sadly to himself, as he waited for the elevator.

He decided to go check on Niall and Liam next, and headed over to the Horan building. Zayn heard weeping the second he got off the elevator on Niall’s floor. His heart ached, as he walked closer to the bedroom.

Knocking lightly on the door, he was greeted by Liam. His friend looked horrible. He kept clutching his stomach, and wincing silently in pain. He was trying to hide his pain from Niall. The blond had enough on his plate already, he didn’t need to be worrying about Liam.

Zayn pulled Liam aside, and whispered “go see a nurse Liam. You really need to get your chest checked out. What if you have internal bleeding?”

“What about Niall?” Liam asked, glancing at his cousin.

“I’ll stay with him. Go take care of yourself. I will look after Niall” Zayn promised, walking into the room.

“Thanks” Liam said relieved. “Niall, I’ll be back. Zayn is going to stay with you.”

“Okay” Niall croaked, not lifting his head from the pillow.

Liam sighed sadly, and hobbled out of the bedroom. Zayn closed the door quietly, then walked over to the blond. “Hey Niall” Zayn soothed.

“Don’t say that. Louis used to call me that” Niall cried, into the pillow. Zayn secretly wished he had punched Louis at least once, before storming out of his room. “Why does he hate me? Am I that horrible and unlovable?”

“No” Zayn argued, forcing the boy to look at him. “You are amazing, and Louis was just stupid enough not to see. Louis is an idiot, and you definitely don’t deserve him.”

“Everyone keeps saying that, but I don’t believe it. Louis was one of the best things to ever happen to me. I didn’t deserve him. Louis deserves someone better than me.”

“Don’t talk like that” Zayn begged, hating how the boy was speaking so poorly of himself. “Don’t put yourself down.” Niall decided to stop arguing with his friend, it took up too much energy. Niall knew he wasn’t good enough for Louis. Nothing would convince him otherwise.

All the sobbing had worn the blond out, though. His eyes began to droop, and he had to fight to stay awake. But being awake meant Niall was no longer with Louis. In his dreams, Louis and Niall could still be happily together.

Niall let sleep take hold of him, and prayed for a happy dream. He wanted a dream that would help take away the pain. A dream of him and Louis still dating, not worrying about their families.

***************

“Harry get the fuck out of my room. Now!” Louis screamed, at his cousin. He was beyond pissed at Harry for hurting Niall, but at the same time he couldn’t be mad. 

“It’s not like I knew you were dating him” Harry defended. “Besides, it’s not like you like him anymore. I mean you made it quite obvious to him.”

“Leave me alone” Louis cried, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I didn’t mean it. I love him.”

“What” Harry gasped, walking over to his cousin. “I had no idea by the way you treated him.”

“He’ll never forgive me. But I didn’t mean it. I was just so caught up in the moment” Louis sobbed, holding his legs against his chest. “In the moment, you were hurt and my protective side kicked in, and then Niall defended Liam, the boy who attacked you. I was in shock and I didn’t want to look bad in front of the workers.”

“I know” Harry agreed, replaying the events in his head.

“What would my parents think if they found out about Niall?”

“It shouldn’t matter if you love him. All you should care about is making him happy.”

“I do. That is all I want for Niall. He is my everything, but I lost him. I was complete asshole to him. I hurt him Harry, something I promised myself I would never do.”

“You can fix it.”

“No I can’t, I fucking told him I hated him right to his face” Louis sobbed. “Niall won’t forgive, and I’ll never forgive myself for doing it.”

“Prove to me you love him” Harry demanded, tired of seeing the boy cry.

“What?”

“You heard what I said. Convince me that you actually love Niall.”

“Well, I love his smile and laugh” Louis said, wiping away the fallen tears. “I would always try to make him laugh. It was just so adorable and perfect. He was perfect, well is perfect. I love his blond hair, but I really love anything on him. He could dye his hair pink for all I care.”

“Keep going” Harry encouraged, seeing how Louis was slowly cheering up.

“Niall is also the nicest person ever. He helps anyone, even people he doesn’t know. He stopped me from hurting his cousin not caring if he got injured in the process. And Niall has the most angelic voice. He can play guitar which is amazing. He sang for me once, I want him to play for me every day. He never put me down, and always listened to my problems. He even encouraged me to sing and play piano. I am never scared to be myself around him. I feel safe and secure and loved.”

“Do you think you deserve Niall’s love?” Harry asked.

“No” Louis answered honestly. “I never deserved it from day one. Niall needs someone better than me. He is perfect and I don’t deserve him.”

“What would you do for him?”

“Anything. I would die for Niall.”

“Would you give up the business and confess your love for him in front of everyone even your parents?”

“Yes I would, but it’s too late. The moment to do that passed. Instead, I broke his heart and told him the opposite thing” Louis cried, new tears coming down his face. “I lost him Harry and it’s all my fault.”

“So fix it” Harry exploded, “you don’t know that Niall won’t forgive you. You are making assumptions. Go to Niall, and tell him everything you just told me. Stop moping around and do something. The worse thing he can do is say no.”

Louis jumped off the bed. “You’re right. I’ll go over right now.”

“Wait hold up Louis” Harry said, grabbing his cousin’s arm. “There are several problems wrong with your plan.”

“What’s that” Louis questioned, hating that Harry was keeping him from seeing his precious Niall.

Harry pulled out his phone and showed Louis the time. “Right now it’s midnight and I don’t think Niall is awake. Also how are you planning on finding him? You have never been to his bedroom, so you have no idea what floor he is on. How do you plan on getting into the building? Was your plan to just walk through the entrance and hope no one would stop you?” Louis nodded his head, his cheeks becoming bright red. “Your stupidity amazes me sometimes” Harry admitted.

“Well since you seem to know the answer to everything, how would you suggest I see Niall?” Louis growled, hating the feeling of being humiliated. Niall would never make him feel this way.

“Zayn” Harry answered. “Zayn is the only person who can help you see Niall, but right now he is extremely pissed at you.”

“Okay I know what to do” Louis said. “You can let go of me now.”

Louis threw on a jacket, and headed towards the door. “Where you are going?” Harry asked.

“I’m going to Zayn’s house and apologizing to him.”

“At this hour.”

“I don’t want to waste any time. The sooner Niall is back in my arms the better.”

“Hold on Louis. Let me put on some shoes” Harry requested, seeing his cousin was already out of the door.

“Fine, hurry up” Louis yelled from the hallway. Harry put on his shoes and quickly tied the laces.

“Do you think Zayn is actually up?” Harry questioned.

“Does Zayn ever sleep is the question” Louis responded, hitting the down button on the elevator. On the way down, Louis called for his limo driver to meet them in the front. By the time they got to the bottom, the driver was already parked out front.

Louis told the driver the destination and then sat in the backseat next to Harry. “Can you go any faster?” Louis whined at the driver.

“If I go any faster, I will be driving 70 miles per hour. I would like to come home alive tonight, so no I will not drive faster” the driver replied smugly. He really did hate his job sometimes.

Louis could not stop shaking his legs the whole car ride down. “Calm down” Harry whispered, putting his hands on Louis’s legs to stop the shaking. “You are shaking the whole car.”

“Fine” Louis huffed, stopping his leg shaking to start biting his nails. Harry shot him a look. “Hey, I’m nervous” Louis defended. “If I can't pull this off, I will lose Niall forever. And I don’t really want to imagine that happening. I will probably waste away and die.”

“Stop being so dramatic” Harry commented. “And stop biting your nails, it isn’t healthy and it is a nasty habit.” 

The car suddenly stopped, revealing the two boys had arrived at their destination. “Here we go” Louis whispered, opening the car door. 

The two boys darted out of the car, and ran up to Zayn’s door when the car came to a stop. Louis pounded on the front door several times, in hopes of getting someone’s attention. A very angry looking Paul answered, giving Louis a murderous look. “Can I help you?” the man growled, only opening the door a crack.

“Yes, we are here to see Zayn” Harry said, politely.

Paul responded, “you do realize my son is very pissed off at you, and does not want to see you.”

“It’s an emergency” Louis pleaded, giving the best puppy dog face he could muster. “I did something stupid and now I need to fix my mistake before it is too late.”

Paul rolled his eyes and grumbled “wait here.” He shut the door and went to retrieve his son. Shouting could be heard from inside the house as the man forced Zayn to talk to Louis.

“But I don’t want to dad” Zayn whined from inside the house.

“To bad” Paul barked. “Now go talk to Louis or so help me god I will arrest everyone. All this stupid family drama needs to stop. If Louis can fix the fighting you will talk to him.”

The door flew open and in the middle of it stood Zayn with his arms crossed. “I hope you have a good reason for interrupting Downton Abbey” he remarked, allowing Harry and Louis to come in. “Why are you here? I thought I made it clear that we aren't friends anymore.”

“I need your help to help win back Niall” Louis explained, stepping into the house.

Zayn began laughing at his friend. “Do you think Niall will want you back after what you did to him?”

“He probably won’t, but I still want to try. Or at least apologize to him. He needs to know it’s not his fault, but mine. Please help me Zayn.”

“Why should I? What if you hurt Niall even more?”

“If you help me, I will do whatever you want. I’ll never talk to you again and I will give up the business. I never want to hurt Niall ever again. If he doesn’t want me back, I will leave him alone.”

“Fine” Zayn groaned, crossing his arms “I’ll help you. But I’m not doing it for you. I am doing it for Niall so he will stop blaming himself for the break-up” Harry smiled and gave his cousin a hopeful look.

“Thank you” Louis said.

“Just don’t make me regret it” Zayn huffed. “Now get out of my house, so I can finish watching TV.”

 

*********  
Liam stood over Niall’s bed, deciding the best way to wake his cousin up. “Niall” Liam whispered gently, nudging the sleeping boy. “You need to get up. Your parents want to see you.”

The second Niall’s eyes opened tears began to fill them. “Don’t cry” Liam begged, sitting down next to the blond.

“I was having such a wonderful dream” Niall wept, the tears now falling down his cheeks. “Louis and I were on the beach and walking hand in hand. It was so perfect.”

Liam sighed sadly, not really sure how to help his cousin. “Your parents are coming to your room in 15 minutes” he reported, beginning to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Niall cried, seeing his cousin leave his room.

“Your parents want to speak to you alone. Besides, I need to help around the company.” When he saw the sad look on his cousin's face, Liam quickly promised “ I’ll come back for lunch.” Niall fell forward in his bed, and sobbed into his pillow. Now his own cousin didn’t want to be with him.

Niall guessed his parents were going to kick him out for loving a Tomlinson. He prepared himself for the bad news.

Exactly 15 minutes later, the boy’s parents entered their son’s bedroom. Niall had forced himself to throw on sweatpants and a baggy shirt. His hair and teeth though, remained unbrushed. Niall was a crying mess, when Bobby and Maura entered the room.

“Niall” Maura cooed, walking over to her son. She wrapped her arms around Niall, and allowed him to cry on her shoulder.

The blond cried against his mom. “Are you here to kick me out of the family?” Niall sobbed, not able to get the words out in a single sentence.

“Never” Bobby remarked, stepping forward. “I know we might not show it that well, but your mom and I want what is best for you. Niall, we want you to be happy.”

“We love you very much. We worked hard to provide for you, and to give you everything you wanted” Maura admitted.

“All I ever wanted were parents, who wanted to spend time with me.”

Bobby gazed at his son sadly. “We were always there for you, Niall. You just didn’t notice. Your mom and I would come and see you whenever we could. If that meant tucking you at 1 in the morning, then we did it. Sometimes we would sit outside the music room, and listen to you play guitar. You are quite good son.”

Niall gasped, “I never knew.” So his parents weren’t ignoring him for all those years. They were always there, they just didn’t show it. The boy felt somewhat guilty about assuming that his parents didn’t love him. It seemed as though, he was dead wrong about them. 

“We want to help you feel better son. Seeing you so sad and depressed, breaks our hearts” Bobby said, sitting down next to his son. 

“Your father and I were thinking of throwing you another ball” Maura explained. “What better way to get over Louis, then to meet someone else. We will be talking to each boy individually, and deciding if they are worthy of you. We don’t want just any boy talking to our Niall. Liam and our workers will help.”

“I thought your workers hated me” Niall admitted, his lip beginning to wobble.

“No” Bobby disagreed, sitting down next to Niall. “We are one big family. Michael didn’t mean what he said. He was just caught up in the moment. The whole company wanted to come and visit you, but Liam and I agreed it was not the best idea. There is a whole room downstairs that are full of cards and flowers from the workers. They all love and care about you. We want you to be happy Niall.”

“I don’t want anyone to see me at the ball. I’m so embarrassed and ashamed of myself” Niall wept, new tears streaming down his face.

Maura wiped away the tears and said, “then we will make it a masquerade ball. You can hide out in your bedroom the whole time if you want sweetie. Your father, Liam, and I will find you a suitable man. Someone who will not hurt you like Louis.”

Just at the mention of his name Niall became a sobbing mess on the bed. “Go back to work Bobby. I’m going to stay with Niall for a little bit” Maura explained, staring sadly at the blond.

Bobby nodded his head. “I will begin planning the ball.”

Maura and Niall spent some much needed bonding time together. They were making up for lost times. 

 

*********  
When Zayn’s invitation for the ball arrived in the mail, he ran straight to Louis. “I know how you can win back Niall” Zayn exclaimed, shoving the paper in front of Louis’s face.

Louis calmly took the paper and read over it. “This is perfect” Louis smiled. “Thank you so much, Zayn.”

“Looks like we need to go shopping for some masks” Harry added, after reading the invitation.

********

All week long, the Horans were busy setting up the building for the party. Bobby needed everything to be perfect. All of Niall’s favorite food would be served and the dj would only play his son’s favorite artists. This party was to make the blond happy again, no matter the cost.

“Niall, please eat” Liam begged, giving his cousin a plate of food.

Niall shook his head. “I’m not hungry. I had a big breakfast.”

“No you didn’t. I talked to the chef and he said you never came down for breakfast.”

“Fine, I promise I’ll eat” Niall groaned. “Can you please leave, so I can get ready for the ball.”

“Okay, but when I come back I expect an empty plate.”

Liam left the blond’s room and gently closed the door. Niall took one look at the food, and threw it out in the trash can. Niall was too sad to eat. Whenever he forced himself to eat, Niall would gag. He just gave up on eating. Eating was too much effort, and reminded him too much of Louis. Well, everything reminded Niall of Louis.

After hiding the food deep in the trash can, Niall jumped in the shower. He still needed to look presentable for tonight. The suit he was wearing for the party was hanging up in his closet. It fit him perfectly and had no wrinkles on it. The mask Niall would be wearing was red and black and covered the upper half his face, mostly just his eyes. It had music notes on the left side and was covered in beautiful golden designs. 

********

Louis looked at himself in the mirror, straightening out the mask. The mask was colored silver and covered his whole face. He needed to stay hidden, and Louis knew a small mask would give him away. Louis wasn’t Superman, where he could get away with wearing glasses. If only real life were more like comic books. Harry also wore a full face mask, and hid his curls under a hat. If Liam saw the curls their covers would be blown.

Zayn walked over to Louis with an all black mask that just went past his nose. “You ready?” he asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” Louis replied. “I’m scared he’ll hate me.”

“Don’t worry Louis. Everything will work out” Harry promised, patting his cousin on the shoulder.

Zayn warned, “neither of you go near Liam. He is great at recognizing faces. I’ll distract him best I can, but I will be helping a lot with the party tonight. You need to remember the party is for finding Niall another boyfriend. Liam and Niall’s parents will be talking to all the guests. So please be careful and don’t draw attention to yourself.”

“Will do” Harry said, saluting Zayn like a military officer.

Zayn glared at Harry. “Can we please leave soon? The longer I am without Niall the more I die on the inside” Louis requested. Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin’s dramatic statement. 

Nodding his head, Zayn waved the two boys forward and walked toward the Horan building. A guard stood out front collecting invitations, and checking people’s names off the list. “Hey Calum” Zayn greeted the guard.

“Hi Zayn” Calum replied.

“I brought two guests I hope that is okay, since they aren’t on the list.”

“That’s fine I guess, since you are such great friends with Niall. Do you think one of those boys can be Niall’s new boyfriend?”

“Definitely” Zayn smiled, shooting Louis a look. “How is Niall doing by the way?”

Calum sighed, “not good. He hasn’t left his room the whole week. Today was the first day I had seen him since the incident. He looks like shit. If I ever see that Louis kid, I won’t hesitate to show him a piece of my mind.”

“Same here” Zayn growled. “Well it was great catching up with you.” Guilt ate away Louis, as he walked past Calum. How could he cause Niall so much pain?

The elevator ride up was dead silent. Louis kept thinking about what he was going to say to Niall when he sees him. The ding from the elevator snapped Louis out of his trance. Zayn whispered, “good luck” leaving Harry and Louis to find Liam. Harry and Louis went in separate directions, both trying to find Niall.

Louis went to the balcony where he first met the blond. He hoped Niall would be there just like the last time. Stepping out on the porch, Louis was greeted with disappointment and silence. Louis was all alone. He felt like crying, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t rest until he found Niall.

The party was packed with people. Everyone seemed to be perfect for Niall. Louis didn’t think he could complete with all those potential bachelors. Niall’s parents and Liam were going around to the guests and asking them questions.

Louis saw Liam begin to walk towards him. Panic seized Louis, as he tried to figure out what to do. Zayn came to Louis’s rescue and distracted Liam. Releasing his breath, Louis continued his search. “Any luck?” Harry asked, coming up behind his cousin.

Shaking his head no, Harry left Louis’s side. Louis looked over at Liam, and saw the boy had a nervous expression on his face. Something was wrong, very wrong. Maura and Bobby seemed too tense. Louis ran to find Zayn. “What’s wrong?” Louis questioned.

“Liam can’t find Niall” Zayn admitted, running his hand through his hair nervously. “He was supposed to be in his room.” 

“Shit” Louis cursed, walking away from Zayn. “Where have they checked?”

“The whole building” Zayn answered. “I’m worried, Louis. Niall would never disappear without telling anyone.”

Louis tried thinking of places Niall would be. The only other place Louis could think of checking was the music room, but he guessed Liam already did. Still he went towards the room.

The room was empty just as Louis as suspected. Now that he was finally alone, Louis let the tears finally fall down his face. “This is all my fault” he cried, sliding to the ground. “I’m such a fucking idiot.”

Louis wallowed in his self pity, hugging his knees to his chest. Something in the corner of the room caught his attention. He turned his head and saw a foot peeking out from behind the piano. “Niall” Louis gasped, pushing himself up. He ran over to the foot and saw it did belong to Niall.

Behind the piano was where Niall laid. He was pale and unmoving. He looked so dead, and skinny. Louis fell down next to Niall, beginning to sob. He threw off his mask, and began to check over the blond. “Niall, please don’t be dead. Just open your eyes” Louis begged, pulling Niall onto his lap. The blond though didn’t move, he wasn’t doing anything.

Niall’s skin was cold to the touch, and Louis couldn’t find a pulse. The blond’s whole body was stiff and his eyes were closed. If Louis didn’t know any better, he would have assumed Niall was sleeping. Louis was full blown weeping. His lover was dead because of him. Niall was dead. “I’m so sorry” Louis wept, running his fingers through the blond’s hair.

Louis’s heart broke. He felt completely numb. He refused to live in a world without Niall. “Don’t worry Niall, I will be joining you soon” Louis promised, between tears.

“But first before I leave Earth, I must say what I should have said to you on that day. The day I screwed everything up” Louis said. “I know I won’t be joining you in heaven, because let’s face it I am a horrible monster.” Louis wiped his eyes to clear his blurry vision. “Niall, I love you. We were going to have a life together, Niall. I wanted to stay up late with you just talking. I wanted to dance with you like no one was watching. We would play music together and grow old together. I wanted to start a family with you. Hell, I wanted you to walk down the aisle and be the man to marry me. But I screwed it up like I always do.”

New tears fell from his eyes, as he imagined the life he would have had with Niall. “The life we would have had together would have been amazing. We would work during the day, but I would always surprise you at work. Sometimes I would bring you lunch, or just sit in your office and annoy you. After work, we would talk about our days, telling each other how much we missed one another. Dinner would be amazing, because it would be takeout. We would try cooking class, but eventually we would give up since we’re lazy. And then we would watch sports. I will root for whichever team you aren’t, so I could show off when my team won.”

“We would have been the overly cute couple when we would go out in public. I would constantly hold your hand and kiss you. We would be so sappy and in love, it would be disgusting. We wouldn’t care, though. I would take you to carnivals and win you the biggest prize. We would buy couple costumes for Halloween. Our life together would have been amazing, Niall. But of course I had to fucking screw it up.”

“I should have never said those things to you. If I could go back in time, I would have said screw last names. You are my life. I was stupid. I was scared of what my parents would think, but I realize now that I don’t care. You’re the only one I want to impress. You are my other half, more like my better half.”

“You can’t be dead Niall. You were supposed to grow old. You were full of such life. Now I will never get to see those beautiful blue eyes again. I’m sorry, Niall. I wish I was the one dead instead of you.”

Louis’s head fell against Niall’s chest. “I refuse to live without you” Louis stated. “I won’t live if you aren’t here.”

Louis looked around the room, trying to find how Niall had died. “How did you do it?” Louis cried, glancing sadly at his dead lover. “How did you die? Was it poison? Please tell me you left some left for me?” Louis kicked over the stool. “This is so fucked up.”

Looking up to the sky, Louis begged “please if there is a god out there, end my life and let me be with Niall.” 

That's when Louis found the bottle. It was half empty and filled with a clear substance. “Oh Niall” Louis wept, unscrewing the lid. “How could you do this to yourself?” Louis put the bottle up to his lips. “At least you left some for me.”

Louis drank all that was left in the bottle. He felt the poison take hold. Louis fell to the ground and closed his eyes, feeling the toxins begin to enter his bloodstream. “Goodbye Niall” Louis whispered, praying when he was dead the pain would finally go away. Louis closed his eyes for what he thought would be the last time. 

The first thing Louis heard after he drunk the poison was laughter next to him. Opening his eyes, he glanced over to his side. Who dares to disturb Louis, when he was trying to die peacefully. He then met eyes with the person he least expected. There next to the boy was Niall, who was doubling over in laughter.

“Niall” Louis croaked, going over to the blond. “I thought you were dead.”

“Yea, I know” Niall laughed, slowly sitting. “I might have heard everything you said. Louis, I swear to god you’re so stupid.”

“But you weren’t breathing, and I saw the bottle of poison”

“I was breathing the whole time, you idiot. Do you even know how to take a pulse?” he asked in a humorous tone. He quickly shot up his hand, stopping Louis from answering the question. “Wait don't even answer it. You do realize putting your thumb against my neck does not take my pulse. You needed to find a vain, you dummy.”

“That still doesn’t explain the bottle of poison” Louis said, pointing at the now empty bottle. “Wait am I still going to die?”

“No Louis, sadly you are going to live. What you drank was straight up vodka.”

“Why were drinking that?”

“Have you ever heard the expression drinking away your feelings?”

“Oh” Louis hummed as everything clicked. "How long were you awake?"

"I woke up when I heard you sobbing the first time" Niall admitted.

“And you decided to sit there, and let me think you were dead.”

“Well when you put it like that.”

“You’re an asshole, Niall.”

“Hey, I call that revenge for what you put me through this week.”

Louis ignored the blond’s statement and fretted "What happened? Why were you passed out on the floor?"

"I passed out, since I haven't been properly eating and drinking for these past couple of days. Now I have a question for you. What the hell are you doing here, you fucking jerk" Niall hissed.

"I came here to apologize and win you back."

"How'd that go?"

"Pretty good, up until I thought you were dead."

Niall gave a sad smile. "Did you really mean those things you said to me last week after the fight between our businesses?"

Louis shook his head no, and grabbed Niall's hand. He kissed the blond's hand and said "I never meant a word I said. I was stupid, and didn't realize how much you meant to me. I was too scared thinking of what my family would think of me. But I don't care now. You are the only person I care about."

"I know" Niall chucked. “Remember, I heard everything you said.”

“Oh yea” Louis remarked, “I’m so sorry Niall, do you think you could forgive me?”

Niall gave a full smile “of course I forgive you. Louis, any person willing to give up their life for me definitely has shown they are worth forgiving.”

“We are like a messed up version of Romeo and Juliet” Louis joked.

“Yes, but unlike their story we will live and have a happy ending” Niall replied, wiping away Louis’s tears.

Louis stared into Niall’s eyes. “I was so scared, I would never see your eyes and smile again. Never do something like that again. I don't think my heart could handle it.”

Niall cuddled against Louis’s chest. Louis wrapped his arms protectively around the blond’s waist, swearing to himself he would never let the blond go. Time didn’t matter to them anymore. They could stay like that all night.

Louis kissed Niall’s head and promised, “I swear I will never hurt you again.”

“Good” Niall smiled, believing Louis’s statement.

A couple moments later Niall said, “Louis, you know how I said I haven’t been eating?”

“Yea” Louis agreed, leaning Niall up.

“Well I am feeling really dizzy and I think I am going to pass out again, if I don’t have anything to eat.”

Louis stood up and picked up Niall bridal style. “Anything for you love” Louis said, giving Niall a quick kiss on the lips. “Never do this to yourself again. Promise me.”

“I promise” Niall stated.

Louis walked back to the party carrying Niall. “You look beautiful tonight by the way” Louis praised.

“Shut up” Niall groaned, hiding his red cheeks against Louis’s chest.

“You’re adorable” Louis remarked.

The second Louis reentered the party, all eyes turned toward him. Liam pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get to his cousin. “Can someone please bring Niall some food and water?” Louis screamed, trying to be heard over the crowd. Bobby ran over to the food table, and grabbed some fruit and a water. 

Louis gently placed Niall down on a seat. “You” Liam scoffed, pointing at Louis. He raised his fist and charged at the unsuspecting boy. “How dare you show your face again, after what you did to Niall.”

“Liam, get Louis out of here” Maura ordered, giving Niall some water.

“With pleasure” Liam said, cracking his knuckles.

Harry ran forward from the crowd and threw off his mask. A few gasps escaped from bystanders, as another Tomlinson revealed themselves. “Who invited all the Tomlinsons” Bobby growled. Liam now had his eyes set on Harry. Harry began leading the angry Horan away from Louis. He didn’t care how many black eyes he received, as long as Louis made amends with Niall.

“STOP” the blond screamed, getting up from his chair. The fast movement was too much for Niall, and he was soon very dizzy. He started to lose his balance, but Louis was right beside him in an instant. Louis gently guided the dizzy lad back to his chair.

“Don’t strain yourself” Louis fretted, making Niall take a bite of an apple.

“Thanks” Niall muttered. The blond looked over at Liam, seeing him getting ready to attack Louis and pleaded, “please don’t hurt Louis. I love him.”

“What” Liam yelled, giving a shocked expression. “Even after all the pain and suffering, he caused you.”

“Yes. Louis proved his love and devotion for me. I love him and only want to be with him.”

Liam was fuming with anger. “No one breaks my cousin’s heart and gets away with it.” He charged towards Louis, ready to punch the boy in the face. Zayn emerged from the crowd next to Liam and grabbed his hand.

Zayn held back Liam and said, “you need to calm down, and hear Niall and Louis out.” He then whispered into Liam’s ear “Liam you are scaring Niall. I am begging you to hear them out.” Liam looked over at his cousin, and saw fear in his eyes.

Liam visibly calmed down, releasing the tension in his body. He didn’t want to scare his cousin. “Sorry for losing my temper” Liam stated to Niall, softly. He turned to Louis, the anger clear on his face again. He growled, “explain yourself, Louis and do it quick.”

Louis stepped forward and cleared his throat. “I, Louis Tomlinson, am in love with Niall Horan. I will do anything to make him happy. I made a mistake the other day, and I have regretted it since. If I could turn back time I would.”

“Still not buying it” Liam huffed, crossing his arms. “What could you possibly do to show Niall how much you loved him?”

“I will give up my business” Louis said truthfully. “I will do anything for him.”

Liam’s mouth hung open. “You can’t be serious” Harry protested finally speaking up.

“I am dead serious.”

Niall smiled proudly at Louis. “I’ll give up my business for you as well. If we can’t be together because of a stupid last name, then I want nothing to do with the business.”

Zayn couldn’t help, but be proud of his friends. His plan was working out perfectly. Maura and Bobby weren’t sure what to say. “You would willing give up the business for him?” Bobby asked, pointing at Louis.

“Yes, father” Niall answered, walking over to Louis. Their hands soon intertwined and Louis made no move to let go.

Maura and Bobby huddled together, and began to whisper frantically. Liam still couldn't look Niall in the eyes. “Please don’t be mad at me” the blond begged his cousin.

“I’m not mad. I could never be mad at you. I’m just surprised.”

“You will love Louis, I promise” Niall said, smiling at his cousin.

Maura and Bobby looked up and walked over to the couple. “The ball is over” Bobby yelled, indicating to the crowd of people, who were watching this whole scene play out. “Everybody get out now.”

When the crowd left, Maura gave Niall a small smile. “Louis, we want to set up a meeting with your parents and discuss the relationship” Maura said. “Since it doesn’t look like you will be breaking up anytime soon, we need to talk about the future of our businesses.”

“That would be amazing” Louis admitted. “I will call my parents right now.” Louis excused himself, and went into the other room.

“Are you sure about this son?” Bobby questioned, when Louis left the room. Niall nodded his head yes. “Well who I am to stand in the way of my son’s happiness.”

“Thank you dad” Niall cried, pulling his parents in for a hug. “I love you guys.”

Harry cleared his throat, gaining Niall’s attention. “I just wanted to apologize for breaking your leg. It was rude and uncalled for…”

Niall interrupted Harry, “the past is the past. I forgive you.” Harry grinned at the blond, surprised by his positive and forgiving attitude. “Liam, do you have anything to say to Harry?” Niall nagged, giving his cousin a look.

“Fine” Liam sighed, “I’m sorry for punching you in the face.”

“Don’t worry about it. I kinda deserved it” Harry remarked.

“Yea you did.”

Zayn was jumping up and down in happiness. Everything was working out. Both families were finally going to work out their differences. There will finally be peace in Los Angeles. “Zayn, you look very proud of yourself” Harry commented.

“Well I am. We are finally going to have peace.”

“That would be nice” Liam admitted. “I won’t have to constantly watch my back.”

“Yea I won’t have to constantly watch out for you” Harry joked, smiling at Liam. Liam laughed along with Harry. Zayn joined in, happy his friends were getting along or at least trying to get along.  
Louis skipped back into the room with a huge grin on his face. He had just gotten off the phone with his parents and couldn’t wait to tell Niall the news. “My parents say they can meet with you now.”

“Good, we shall head over now” Bobby said, taking Maura’s hand. “Will you please escort us there, Louis?”

“With pleasure” Louis replied.

“Wait for me” Niall called out.

Louis turned and looked at Niall. “Are you sure you feel up to it? I mean like an hour ago you were passed out on the ground.”

“I’m fine” Niall promised, not wanting to leave Louis’s side again. He felt like he was missing his other half when Louis was gone.

Louis searched Niall’s face for any traces of a lie. “Alright, but if you start to feel dizzy you tell me right away.”

“Okay” Niall agreed, happy he was allowed to tag along. Harry, Liam, and Zayn followed Louis to the Tomlinson building.

When the group came through the front door, they was greeted with shocked expressions. Ashton jumped up from the couch and yelled, “what are they doing here?”

“They are with me” Louis responded. “And if you have a problem with that you can say it to my face.” Ashton backed down, and went back to the couch. He was not in the mood to get fired.

“I thought you hated the Horan boy” Luke commented with a venomous tone.

“His name is Niall and I could never hate him. I love Niall Horan with all my heart.” Niall smiled lovingly at Louis, and nuzzled his head against Louis’s neck.

Louis led the group to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. “Your workers seem friendly” Maura sarcastically remarked.

“Mom” Niall whined “be nice.”

“It’s fine babe” Louis said, pulling Niall closer. “Hey guess what?”

“What?” Niall asked.

“I love you” Louis answered, staring lovingly at Niall.

“You always tell me that.”

“Yes, and I will never stop” Louis responded, kissing Niall’s hand.

Harry coughed loudly, making disgusted noises. “Get a room” Liam laughed, getting a high five from Zayn.

The elevator stopped on the top floor, and Louis led everyone to his parent’s office. Troy and Jahannah were waiting for them. “Welcome” Johannah greeted, a fake smile plastered on her face. “Please come in Mr. and Mrs. Horan.”

Louis was about to walk in, but was stopped by his father. “Stay out here, Louis” Troy ordered. “The Horans and I need to have a serious conversation alone.” Louis nodded his head, and shut the office door. 

He sat down next to Niall, waiting for the adults to finish talking. Harry and Liam appeared to be getting along. They were finding out they had several common interests. “This is amazing. I never thought I would see our two families talking.”

“It is pretty crazy. But as long as I have you nothing can bring me down.”

“You guys are so cute it hurts” Harry joked, playfully elbowing Liam to get his attention. Liam pretended to throw up in a plant, while Zayn rolled his eyes at their stupidity.

Louis turned to Niall and said quietly, “you know what I missed a lot?” Niall gave him a curious look. “I missed kissing you.” Niall’s cheeks became red as he blushed. The two boys leaned in and soon their lips connects. Their lips moved in sync. The kiss was passionate, since both boys were carving it so much. 

Liam quickly pulled them apart. Niall made a cute whining sound. “Hey Louis, don’t forget I still don’t like you” Liam reminded, sitting in the middle of the lovers. “You still need to prove to me that you will never hurt my cousin again.”

“I will prove it to you then” Louis promised, shaking the boy’s hand.

Niall gave a smug look and asked, “hey Zayn, doesn't the new Downton Abbey come on tonight?”

Zayn’s eyes went wide, as he remembered his favorite TV show. “Fuck me” he cursed. “You idiots made me miss my show.” Harry and Louis cracked up, knowing this was the second time they kept Zayn from watching his favorite show. “I swear to god if my dad watched it without me, he is dead.”

While Zayn’s world crashed down around him, the other lads joked around. Finally after what seemed like hours, the office doors opened. “Niall and Louis please come in” Maura ordered, standing in the doorway.

Johannah pointed at Harry, Liam, and Zayn and said, “you three can leave now.”

“Downton Abbey here I come” Zayn exclaimed, running towards the elevator. Harry and Liam decided to wait out in the hallway for their cousins.

Niall and Louis walked over to the two open seats. “Louis, do you love Niall? And please be completely honest with me son” Troy asked.

“Dad, I love Niall and I can’t imagine a life without him” Louis responded, wrapping his arm around Niall’s shoulder. 

Bobby looked at his son and questioned, “and do you love Louis?”

Niall nodded his head yes “with all my heart and soul.”

“Well looks like it is settled then” Johannah said, looking over at the other adults. “Our businesses will merge together.”

“Really” Niall exclaimed, his eyes lightening up with excitement. He honestly didn’t think it would be so easy.

“We can’t continue this stupid feud, and get in the way of your love” Bobby explained, looking at the two boys.

“We just want to make you two happy” Troy added.

Maura smiled “Besides, we will save a lot of money by coming together. We won’t have the constant fighting and a much bigger business.”

“We can probably extend to other parts of the world” Troy imagined, leaning back in the chair. 

Johannah looked at her husband “sweetie let’s not think too far in the future. Let’s just celebrate tonight. Celebrate that our families can finally become friends, and stop the stupid fighting.”

“You know, I forgot why we even started fighting in the first place” Maura admitted, with a small giggle. Troy and Bobby laughed, realizing how petty the fight was in the first place.

Niall bounced up in excitement. “This is amazing” he gushed. “And it’s all because of you Louis.”

“And you Niall” Louis disagreed. “This is all because of you. You wouldn’t let a stupid last name and family feud get in the way of our love.”

The next morning both companies sat down their workers and shared the good news. Many of the employees were pissed, but they learned to get over it. The majority of them were happy that the violence was coming to an end.

********

The official date for the merging of the companies was set for the next month. With news of the peace spreading around the country, more businesses were willing to put their money in the shared banks. The Horans and Tomlinsons were making more money than they had in years.

Niall and Louis didn’t leave each other sides, since they got back together. Louis was never going to let Niall out of his sight again. He was still haunted with nightmares of finding Niall on the ground so unlife-like. Soon the lads were spending the night in each other's rooms. Niall couldn’t sleep without having Louis right beside him.

Liam still didn’t trust Louis fully. But he had become great friends with Harry. Liam and Harry weren’t the only people to become friends because of the banks merging together, so did Ashton, Calum, Luke, and Michael. The four had become like brothers, and did everything together. They were even going to start a band. The past was in the past, and both businesses moved on.

Paul was beyond proud of his son Zayn for bringing the two banks together. Zayn couldn’t be happier that his friends were no longer enemies. Everything was working out for the better. The city was a lot more peaceful and safer, since there weren’t fights breaking out every day. Paul could take time off to be with his son.

The day had finally come to merge the companies together. It was a huge ceremony with many speeches. The whole city was invited to watch Louis and Niall cut a red ribbon, symbolizing the new business. After the Horans and Tomlinsons finished with their speeches, it was time for the ribbon cutting.

Niall grabbed the giant scissors giving Liam an evil look. Liam muttered to Harry “I don’t trust Niall with those scissors. Knowing him, he will trip and stab himself with them.” Harry rolled his eyes, and went back to paying attention to the ceremony. The blond walked over to the ribbon and waited for Louis to take his place beside him.

Louis though, still remained in his original spot which was next to his father. “What are you doing?” Niall questioned, giving Louis a confused stare.

Walking over to the mic stand, Louis cleared his throat. “There is still one more speech, before our businesses can officially merge” Louis proclaimed. Niall stared at Louis, spinning the scissors in his hand. “Can you please put down the scissors until my speech is done?” Louis requested, not wanting the blond to get injured, because let’s face it Louis didn’t trust Niall with those scissors. Niall did as he was told and put the scissors down.

“A while back” Louis continued “I was a sad heartbroken boy. Then one night everything changed, when I snuck into the Horan party. That night changed my life for the better. At that party, I met Niall. He is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.”

Louis took the mic off the stand and went over to the blond. “Niall is the most amazing human being, i have ever met. He has the power to make anyone laugh, and he never gives up on anyone. He is the bravest person I know. Niall was ready to fight for our love, while I cowered away. I regret that horrible day, and I still can’t get over the fact that Niall forgave me.” Niall blushed and covered his face.

“Niall, I promise I will take care of you and love you for the rest of your life. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. You’re the only person I want.”

Louis suddenly got down on one knee in front of Niall. The audience erupted in gasps and applause. “Niall James Horan” Louis said, taking Niall’s hand, “will you make me the happiest man alive? Niall, will you marry me?” Louis pulled out a small black box and opened it, revealing a silver ring.

Tears ran down Niall’s face, when he answered, “yes, I will marry you.” Louis got up from the ground and placed the ring on Niall’s finger. “I love you” Niall whispered, attempting to wipe away the tears, but they were soon replaced with new ones.

“I love you too” Louis responded, pulling Niall in for a hug. Being in Niall’s embrace was exactly where Louis wanted to be. As long as Louis had Niall, he could do anything.

Niall pulled Louis in for a kiss, not caring that the whole city of Los Angeles was watching. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Troy grabbed the mic from Louis and stated “when you two lovebirds are done, there is still a ribbon waiting to be cut.”

The lovers broke the kiss and went over to grab the scissors. They both held the giant pair of scissors, each clutching a side of it. They each brought down the side, successfully cutting the ribbon in half. Louis put down the scissors and grabbed Niall’s waist. He spun his fiancée around, overcome with happiness. This was the best moment in his life.

“So, are you going to change your last name to Tomlinson?” Louis asked, after putting Niall down.

“Never” Niall taunted. “You will be changing your last name to Horan.”

“Nope.”

“Then it looks like the engagement is off” Niall joked, pretending to take off his ring. “This is definitely the worst thing to ever happen to us” Niall said sarcastically.

“Oh yea” Louis agreed. “Our families hating each other, doesn’t even come close to whose last name we will have when we get married.”

“Exactly.”

“Hey fiancée” Louis hummed, batting his eyelashes at Niall. “I will never get tired of saying that.”

“Well don’t get to used to it. Pretty soon, I shall be husband.”

“I like the sound of that, Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson.”

“You wish” Niall sassed. He couldn’t wait for a married life with Louis. Niall knew he could spend the rest of his life with this idiot boy. But Louis was his idiot and no one else's.

Niall and Louis walked hand in hand back to the Horan building. Both couldn’t wait to start a future together. 

The End!


End file.
